New Beginnings
by Wonderland-Chic
Summary: Haruka didn't know this at the time, because it simply hadn't happened yet, but there would come to be a boy, named Uzumaki Naruto and he would change the course of history… starting with a dying kunoichi in the Third Great Ninja War. TimeTravel/KakashixOC/PastShikakuxOC
1. This Isn't My Konoha

**Hello readers!**

 **If you've seen my story list you know I mostly stick to one-shots (or a series of one-shots), with the exception of** _ **Given a Second Chance to Do Nothing at All**_ **my first story-line chapter fanfiction.**

 **I'm still writing that one, but the idea for this story popped into my head and I just couldn't leave it alone.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS**

 **P.S. If you want to know exactly what Haruka looks like, she's a mix between Uchiha Mikoto's coloring (Black hair and eyes) with Asuna Yuuki's hair cut from SAO (minus the braid). (=^.^=)**

 **So here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

.

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter One**

 **This Isn't My Konoha**

Yamasaki Haruka died when she was twenty-two years old.

She went out like any shinobi would want to, in the heat of battle, fighting for her village and saving her comrades lives.

Konoha would mourn her loss after the Third Great Ninja War was over, but not until she doesn't return with her team from the mission that they took, and they tell her fiancé and friends that she stayed behind to protect them.

A body would never be found though, for certain reasons, and they thought the enemy had desecrated her corpse… stealing it away to learn village secrets.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

It doesn't matter though, because even though they would miss her and she them, Haruka couldn't hope for more in this situation. Her team got away safely and the enemy didn't get the information they wanted… they were all dead by her katana.

So as she lay there alone bleeding out, the darkness creeping into her vision she thought one last time of her loving fiancé and fiery best friend before death took her away to sweet oblivion.

She was already too far gone to do anything when the green glow started to surround her.

Haruka didn't know this at the time, because it simply hadn't happened yet, but there would come to be a boy, named Uzumaki Naruto and he would change the course of history. Konoha's Number One Unpredictable, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja would change history as they all knew it… starting with a dying kunoichi in the Third Great Ninja War.

.

* * *

.

Three genin stood in front of the memorial stone in training ground seven waiting for their chronically late sensei to show up. If today had been like any other normal day then they would have stood around, unspeaking for at least another two hours.

However, today was not a normal day.

To start off, one Uzumaki Naruto got up early. This isn't completely odd but considering he was awake at five in the morning and did not have to get to the training grounds until seven, it was a bit odd.

He decided to leave the house early and get some extra training time in, so he packed some scrolls and headed out taking the rooftops.

The second occurrence was the jōnin returning from a recent mission. This mission was the retrieval of a scroll that could possibly be the key to a very powerful weapon. An exhausted shinobi returning home after a tough mission would have been completely normal occurrence at five a.m. if it had not been for him passing by a still slightly tired Uzumaki Naruto.

The two shinobi collided on the rooftop and the scrolls the two were carrying went spiraling into the street.

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelped as he started fully awake. The jōnin just stared—more like glared—at him until the poor Uzumaki hopped down and picked up both scrolls before jumping back up and handing the jōnin his.

With a gruff and sleepy "Watch it next time." The random jōnin continued to go on and give his report to his Hokage.

The third and final occurrence that won't be noticed till much later—as Uzumaki Naruto got distracted by ramen… again—was that the two scrolls that he picks up were completely identical.

So no this was not a normal day and as the three genin stood around waiting for their tardy sensei the blond haired Uzumaki got an idea.

"Hey guys!" he started. "Do you want to see the new kunai I got?"

"Naruto! Why would anyone, let alone me and Sasuke-kun, want to see that?" his female teammate yelled shrilly. She had no idea why he would want to show them plain old kunai anyway.

"Hn.' The Uchiha grunted. Although the way his teammate was talking about the kunai made them seem like they might be something interesting. Of course he would never say that out loud.

"But guys they're these super cool kunai made of conductive metal that Jiji gave me!" He pulled out the scroll and went to unseal it, ready to prove to his teammates that he was telling the truth.

But when he unsealed the scroll what popped out wasn't kunai like he was expected it to be instead it was a… green gem?

"Huh?"

"Naruto-baka! I should have known you were lying!"

The pink haired kunoichi went to hit him on the head for his blatant lie when the boy held up his hands, the gem tucked into one.

"Wait! Sakura-chan this isn't my scroll!" He tried to explain. "I bumped into this guy this morning and I guess our scrolls got mixed up."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a moment before their curiosity won out and they started examining the gem in earnest. Their dark haired teammate joined them shortly afterwards, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The gem was about the size of Naruto's palm and a bright florescent green. Naruto thought it looked weird, Sakura thought it was pretty and Sasuke was quickly getting bored again.

"So what does it do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, "I dunno." He said before going over and picking up the scroll it came out of and flipping it over multiple times. "There's no directions of the scroll."

"Hn. Well it shouldn't be in your hands Dobe, what if it blows up because of your stupidity?" The Uchiha reached over and tried to grab the gem out of his teammate's hands. He hadn't accounted for the fact that Naruto would fight him on this and the two began to struggle against each other, the gem stuck between their hands.

"Let go Teme!"

"No you let go Dobe!"

Sakura was shaking her head, not knowing what to do. The boys kept fighting over the gem and none of the genin noticed it begin to glow. They were unintentionally channeling chakra into it and with Naruto's anger starting to grow a certain red chakra mixed in as well.

The gem started to glow brighter and heat up. It became too hot and both boys let go of it with a startled yell… or grunt in the Uchiha's case.

The gem flew through the air and smacked against the memorial stone. It shattered into smaller pieces but before it fell to the ground some of the gem got stuck into a certain name.

Yamasaki Haruka.

.

* * *

.

"Damnit Naruto! Look what you did now!" Sakura yelled as began to make her way over to the memorial stone. She intended to pick up the fragments and maybe try to put them back together.

"Me! What about Sasuke? He had a part in it to!" The Uzumaki started to grumble to himself about the unfairness of it all.

That was the precise moment that their sensei appeared in the training ground with them. He had a serious look on his face as his eyes roamed over the situation. They landed on the sulking blonde before he began to speak.

"Naruto, did you happen to run into a ninja this morning?" He asked sternly.

"Ehh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah we bumped into each other on my way over here."

"Yes, well, I need the scroll you picked up. It seems there was a bit of a mix up."

All three genin cringed and slowly glanced at the still glowing shatters. "Heh heh… that's going to be a bit of a problem, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Just as he had finished speaking the green shards started to move. They merged together in what seemed to be a kind of cylinder and began to spin rapidly. The glow increased so much that the four ninja had to shield their eyes lest they be blinded.

When the brightness dimmed and the shinobi could once again look at the place the shards had surrounded they weren't at all prepared for what they saw there.

There, on the ground, was a woman. She was wearing a standard Konoha jōnin vest, black turtle neck and pants. Her hitai-ate tied securely around her neck. It would have seemed as if the woman had been sleeping if it wasn't for the gaping hole in her chest and the river of blood leaking from it.

Nobody said anything for a moment before Kakashi jumped into action. He picked up the woman, careful not to jar her wounds, and quickly took off towards the hospital.

The three genin stood there for a moment in silence and shock at what had just happened.

"Well I don't know about you two," the Uzumaki began. "But I'm going with sensei!"

With that he took off after his teacher, hoping that whoever that strange woman was, that she would be okay.

The two other genin stood there awkwardly for a moment before racing off after their teammate.

.

* * *

.

"MEDIC!" Kakashi yelled as he appeared in the Konoha General Hospital. "I NEED A MEDIC!"

Quickly a Medic-Nin and some nurses appeared beside him with a gurney. He laid the woman onto it as gently as he could.

"What's the damage?" The doctor asked sternly.

Kakashi stood straight. "Stab wound to the abdominal region. Severe blood loss, and a possible concussion."

The medic nodded his head, and began to wheel her down the hallway quickly, addressing the nurses as he went. "Alright, we've got a Code Blue, possibly a Code Grey. Let's go people!"

With that they disappeared through the emergency doors. Kakashi watched them go before turning to the desk to request a messenger. He wrote a quick note on a scroll and but a red band around it.

When the messenger arrived he handed it to her. "Get this to the Hokage immediately." She nodded before disappearing with a Shushin.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver hared man turned to look at his three students. They all had varying looks of curiosity and concern on their faces and Kakashi had to fight back a sigh.

"Who was that lady, sensei? Why was she hurt so badly? Where did she come from? Why-?"

"Naruto!"

The blonde's mouth shut with an audible click. Kakashi knew he was just curious, but seriously, one question at a time!

"In order. As far as I know… that woman's name is Yamasaki Haruka. She was hurt that badly because she was stabbed in the stomach during battle. Where she came from is a bit more difficult—in all manners of speaking, she should never have shown up here."

The three genin looked even more confused.

"Um… why not sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yamasaki Haruka died fourteen years ago."

All four shinobi turned to the voice that had just spoke. Their eyes came to rest on the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, standing at attention.

"At ease, Kakashi-san." Hiruzen chuckled, "Now," he turned to the three genin. "Why don't you explain to me what happened."

.

* * *

.

Haruka was aware of her surroundings the moment she became conscious. It didn't matter that her eyes were still closed

' _Where am I?'_ She thought. _'Hospital, judging by the smell of antiseptic and the excess of medical chakra in the air.'_

She just hoped she hadn't been taken into enemy territory. She was fully capable of fighting her way out but with how bad her injuries were she wasn't sure if she would make it far. Her injuries! Keeping her breathing steady and began to assess her body.

Her stomach wound was mostly healed but till a bit sore and if she was right the medics had gone overboard with the bandages again.

"Are you done, my dear?"

Haruka's eyes snapped open and immediately locked onto the figure standing over her hospital bed. He eyes widened

"Hokage-sama" She tried to stand at attention but the sharp pain in her abdomen made her cringe back down onto the bed.

Hiruzen chuckled before helping her into a comfortable sitting position. "Now, none of that. After all, you're still recovering Yamasaki-san."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama."

He looked older then the last time she had seen him, and she wondered if the war took a turn for the worse… or maybe her team never escaped.

"If I may, Hokage-sama… did my team make it home safely?"

Hiruzen was glad he had though ahead and brushed up on her last—and final—mission. It had been a success, all returning except the captain.

"Yes, Yamasaki-san, your team returned with no difficulties." He watched the woman in front of him carefully, eyeing the noticeable relief at the news.

"That's a relief. How long have I been unconscious? Kushina must be angry with me."

The Third sighed before sitting in the chair next to her bed. "My dear, there are some things you should know."

Haruka sat quietly and listened to the Hokage weave the tale of how she had gotten back to the village and the state of things since she had last been there, her horror grew at each word he spoke. When he finally finished they sat in silence for a long moment, until she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama… but I'd like to be alone now."

"Of course."

After the door closed and Haruka could no longer feel the chakra of her Hokage and his ANBU, she finally let her shoulders relax.

' _All of that time… just gone.'_ She thought to herself as the first tear slid down her cheek. _'Kushina's dead and Minato too… I wonder…'_

There was a soft knock on the door and Haruka quickly wiped her eyes. "Come in." A man with silver hair and a mask walked through the door followed by three little genin. For a second Haruka wanted to call him her sensei, Sakumo… but she knew he had died long before she did.

That means this could only be,

"Ah, you probably don't recognize me." The man said, "My name is-"

"Hatake Kakashi."

Haruka looked down at the blanket she had been clutching in her hands. "I really must be in the future; the last time I saw you…" she looked back up at him and smiled sadly, "Well, you were barely twelve."

Kakashi gave his famous eye smile before moving slowly towards the bed. "Maa, I'm much older than that now." He turned and gestured for the three kids to step further into the room. "Actually, I'm here because... how do I say this, my students were the ones who brought you here. To the future, that is."

Shock filled Haruka as she took in the three children in front of her. There was a pink haired girl who looked anything but a decent kunoichi, a black haired child who was obviously an Uchiha, and…

"Minato?" she whispered.

"Huh?" the boy asked, rather loudly at that. "Who? My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Haruka's dark eyes cut sharply over to the silver haired boy—man—she once knew. "Can I speak to you Kakashi." She glanced at the children quickly. "Alone."

"Ah, yes." He turned to his genin. "Training is cancelled for today, why don't you all head home."

There were varying looks of irritation from the genin and with one last glance at her—sans the Uchiha, who had already left—they did as their sensei said.

When the door closed behind the children, the two adults waited until they were fully gone to begin speaking.

"Sit down." Haruka ordered, and Kakashi did as she said without hesitation. He had, and still has, a lot of respect for the woman in front of him, so disobeying wasn't really a thought.

"Kakashi… there is a lot of information that I am lacking, and Hokage-sama only explained so much. You are going to tell me everything, do you understand?"

Grey clashed with black as the two shinobi stared each other down. Kakashi broke first, he should have been expecting it really, she was fresh from war after all… it would take a lot to beat her.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Haruka thought for a moment. "That boy." She began. "He's Kushina's son." It was phrased as a statement and not a question.

"Yes. Sensei's as well."

"Does he know?"

"No."

Haruka had to push down the anger that filled her at that. She wasn't here then but she is now and things were going to change if she had any say in it.

"He's like her?"

"A Jinchuriki? Yes."

Kakashi could tell that the pieces were falling into place in her mind. She knew now how Naruto was most likely treated and he watched her suppress the anger as best as she could.

It was a minute before she spoke again. Clearing her throat, Haruka asked the question that she had been fearing most. "My fiancé?"

"Alive." She sighed in relief. "But, Haruka-san… it's been _fourteen_ years. He's married now, and has a child as well."

"I figured as much." She whispered. "I was dead, it's not like he could have waited for me… and even if he had, he would be thirty-six." She chuckled humorlessly. "I'm still twenty-two."

"The Hokage will be announcing to the jōnin and chūnin of your return soon… He'll be there, so I would brace yourself for a visit. He's different now."

"I would hope so." She smiled at Kakashi, but he could see that it didn't reach her eyes. "It has been fourteen years, after all."

.

* * *

.

Later that night, after Kakashi had long since left, Haruka stood alone in her hospital room, staring out the window.

The nurses had refused to let her leave, and said she had to wait at least a week before she could be released. The Hokage seemed to agree with this as it would give him time to find her an apartment and to get her money back into her long-closed bank account.

It turns out the money she had saved up her whole life was put into the Konoha Treasury. It made sense, it's not like she had any kin left to inherit it…

Or at least, none she claimed as her own.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Haruka could feel her shoulders tensing. She didn't have to wonder who was visiting her this late because she would know his chakra anywhere. Even if it did feel different— _older._

He didn't wait for her answer, he knew she was awake, and he quietly slipped inside the room. Haruka could hear his sharp intake of breath as his dark eyes drilled holes into the back of her head.

There was silence between the two of them, and she wasn't sure if he was even capable of breaking it. Haruka had left him, after all. Died and left him all alone to mourn her.

So with a deep breath she turned around slowly, and took in all of him. Her eyes made their way from his standard shoes up past the jōnin vest and mesh shirt coming to lock with his piercing gaze.

There was so much pain in his eyes that, for a moment, she couldn't breathe. But, Haruka had to be strong now so in the steadiest voice she could manage—which granted wasn't very steady at all—she whispered,

"Hello, Shikaku."

.

* * *

 **Okay guys there it is the very first chapter!**

 **I'm going to try and post like I do every week for** _ **Given a Chance to Do Nothing at All**_ **but instead of every Tuesday it will probably be every Thursday.**

 **No this is NOT a ShikakuxOC fic. He has a wife and they are kind-ish happily married. There will be romance though! So fear not!**

 **Rest assured that Haruka is NOT a Mary Sue. I mean come on guys she was gonna die for Chuck's sake.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! (=^.^=)**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	2. Opening Old Wounds

**Alright guys I already had this typed up pretty quickly so I figured I'd just post it now instead of waiting until Thursday.**

 **That… and my sister started reading this and has been on my case that there is only one chapter so far.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Warning: There are sooo many flashbacks… just prepare yourselves.**

 **!I DON'T OWN ANY ORIGINAL NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

 **Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Opening Old Wounds**

Shikaku could hardly breath.

There were so many emotions running through his body that it didn't matter if he was a genius, his brain couldn't figure them all out.

There was anger first. What kind of sick joke was this? Why her of all the shinobi and kunoichi? Hadn't he suffered enough the first time she died?

There was hope. Hope and joy at the fact that she might _actually_ be back. That she had kept the promise she made to him all those years ago when she left for that damn mission.

And there was fear. A fear so strong that it nearly brought him to his knees. That she could be so close, but and the fear that when he opened the door in front of him… she simply wouldn't be there.

He might actually die this time.

There was no use in trying to sort out the rest of the emotions because after quietly knocking and opening the door all the thoughts fled from his head.

She was facing away from him, bathed in the moonlight that came from the window, the breeze gently moving her long raven hair. There was silence and no matter how hard he tried to speak it felt like he was choking on the words.

Finally, she turned and he could see her face.

"Hello, Shikaku."

He shuddered when she spoke. Haruka's voice had always been calm and firm in the face of opposition, but he could hear it tremble now… she was just as shaken as he was.

He still remembered the last time he had heard that voice.

.

* * *

.

" _Shikaku!" Haruka laughed as the infuriating man once again took her bag from her to "double check" and make sure she hadn't missed anything._

" _I didn't forget anything and even if I had my team would more than likely have remembered it." She crossed her arms and stared him down sternly. It didn't last long though before a smile broke through her facade. She never could stay mad at him._

" _I'm just being cautious." Shikaku grumbled. "You never know what you might need in the field."_

 _Haruka stood there for a moment, not saying anything. She just watched him sort through her bag, quietly muttering to himself._

" _I love you."_

 _Shikaku's eyes snapped up and locked with hers. He sighed before putting the bag down and waking over and wrapping his arms around her. He always marveled at how small she was compared to him, her 5'3" to his 5'7"._

" _I'm going to be fine." Haruka murmured against his chest. "I'll be home in two weeks."_

" _You better be." Shikaku pulled away to stare into her eyes. "I'll be counting. Every minute of every day that you are gone. So hurry up and come home, Haruka" He smirked at her. "It's about time that I finally make you my wife."_

 _Haruka stared at him in shock for a minute before her face relaxed into a loving smile. "You have kept me waiting a bit too long, Nara."_

 _He smiled at her but it quickly faded when she noticed the time. "I have to go now." She whispered. Haruka leaned up and kissed him softly before grabbing her bag off the floor. She stopped by the door to put her shoes on, and with one last look back, she was gone._

.

* * *

.

Three weeks later, when her team came back without her, Shikaku felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He continued to spiral after that, going on reckless missions and not caring if he lived or died.

It wasn't until he met Yoshino that everything changed, and he was once again forced to think about other people. Not just wallow in his own self-loathing and depression until it killed him.

"Seven million, three hundred fifty-eight thousand and four hundred minutes." Shikaku whispered.

This seemed to startle Haruka, and he watched her eyes widen drastically.

"You-" She choked off and tears came to her eyes. Haruka ducked her head, hoping he hadn't seen them, but she should have known better… Shikaku had always noticed everything about her.

Not being able to be away from her any longer, Shikaku took three long strides across the room. When he finally had her in his arms again, it took all he had not to break down into tears with her. Haruka's quiet tears had developed into full blown sobs the moment his skin came into contact with hers.

' _And the worst part is'_ She thought to herself as she clutched tightly to the man she still loved so desperately. _'He's no longer mine to love.'_

Haruka's sobbing slowed gradually before it stopped completely. She tried pulled away from him but Shikaku held her tightly and she could feel him trembling underneath her touch… he was trying so hard not to break down.

"I'm so sorry, Shikaku." She whispered. "I never meant to leave you all alone."

"You're— _you're_ sorry." He fell to his knees, taking her with him. "They never even let me look for you." He mumbled quietly. "I _begged them on my hands and knees,_ but they just told me casualties happen in war, and that I had to be strong for the village."

"Shika-"

His eyes snapped up again and locked with hers once more. "If _anyone_ should be sorry… it's me."

They were a breaths length away and if Haruka leaned slightly forward she would be kissing him again. It seemed like Shikaku noticed this as well because his breathing hitched and his eyes darted to her lips. He began to lean in, but before he even got the chance Haruka pushed away from him and fell against the wall.

"Haruka?"

She could feel the tears threatening to come again but pushed them down. "We can't do that, Shikaku." She whispered brokenly. "Not now… not ever again."

Before he could even open his mouth to spout some infuriatingly logical thing like he used to when he wanted to get his way, Haruka began again. This time her voice was completely firm. "It may have been just weeks ago for me, that we were planning our wedding and dreaming of a life together."

She looked up at him. "But that was _fourteen years ago,_ for you, Shikaku. I refuse to be the person who comes between you and your family."

"Haru-" "She's your _wife_ Shikaku! You have a wife and a child and I-"

"Damnit, woman, listen!"

Haruka's mouth snapped shut and she really looked at the man sitting in front of her. The scars on his face were new to her, she had only noticed them because he was sitting directly in the moonlight now.

Haruka wondered where he gotten them from.

"It was a mission." He had noticed her looking at his scars. Haruka always did get a certain look on her face when she was trying to figure something out.

"What?"

"The scars are from a mission gone wrong."

Shikaku sighed, before crossing his legs and leaning his arms on his knees. "After you— _after you died_ , I just lost it." He began. "I began to take reckless missions and tried every method besides Seppuku to off myself. I drank, overworked myself, and I won't lie, I slept around."

Haruka listened in silence as he spoke. She wasn't sure what she could say to any of this, and the guilt in knowing it was her fault for all of the pain he went through… she felt like she was dying all over again.

"It was a little before they one-year anniversary of you, that I met Yoshino. I was out drinking again, no matter how many times out friends tried to stop me, and on the way home I guess I passed out."

.

* * *

.

 _The first thing that Shikaku could feel his head pounding. The second was that his soar body was in a bed for once. He hoped that after another night of drinking he would finally get the courage to join his love in the afterlife, but it seems he was unsuccessful once again._

 _He tried to figure out which one of his friends had pulled him off the street this time, but when he opened his eyes he realizes he didn't know this room._

'Where am I?' _He thought to himself, sitting up to get a better look. The room was definitely female, but way to girly to be Kushina. There was a glass of water and some medicine on the bedside table, but other than that he was the only sign of life in the room._

 _He got up, ignoring the pills, and made his way over to the door. There was no noise because even if he was hungover to hell, Shikaku was still a high ranking jōnin._

 _There was a hallway with three doors, one of them being the door he just exited. Shikaku could make out the sound of someone in the kitchen and cautiously made his way towards the noise. When he got to the doorway, he was surprised to see a young woman there._

" _Oh!" She said turning and drying her hands off on a towel. "You're finally awake. Did you take the medicine I left for you?"_

" _Where am I?"_

 _She looked startled for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him. "You were passed out, drunk as a dog, basically on my front step! As a leaf shinobi it was my duty to take you in and see that you were well. So sit down and eat." She ordered, pointing at the plate on the table._

 _Shikaku tried to resist but her stubbornness won out in the end. He found out her name was Yoshino, and that she was a chūnin hoping to reach jōnin._

 _After that day she wouldn't leave him alone. She would take care of him when he got too drunk to do it himself, and Shikaku realized that ever so slowly—he was starting to open up to her. It was about a year later that they ended up sleeping together._

 _Shikaku was quick to shut it down after that._

" _Tell me why!" She yelled as he started to gather his things. "Why is it so difficult for you to just let me in?! Don't you realize I love you?!"_

" _DON'T SAY THAT!" Shikaku roared, slamming his hand against the wall. His shoulders suddenly slumped down, and he seemed to deflate into himself. "She said that…" he whispered. "and then she died."_

 _Yoshino inched closer to him, making sure to not to go too fast. Shikaku had never raised his voice like that at her before, and if she was being honest it had scared her… But she loved him, so she fought through the fear._

" _Tell me about her?"_

 _._

* * *

.

"I told her everything." He said. "She agreed that we could just be friends until I could come to terms with losing you… but then we found out she was pregnant with Shikamaru. I couldn't just leave her after that."

After he finished, Shikaku stared at the woman in front of him waiting for her to say something—anything—and not just sit there in silence.

' _She must hate me.'_ He thought, suddenly. _"I couldn't even hold out two years before being forced to move on. She probably doesn't even want to look at me."_

"Shikamaru… that's a lovely name."

Shikaku's head snapped up from where it had dipped down, too ashamed to meet her eyes. A slight smile curve across her lips, but it was the saddest one he had ever seen her give.

"I think," she began slowly, her voice no more than a whisper. "I would very much like to meet your wife, Shikaku."

All Shikaku could do was smile back at her, but it was just as sad as the one she had given.

They stayed up talking until the early hours of the morning before the nurse finally made Shikaku go home. It didn't take him long to get there, and when he walked through the door there was Yoshino, sitting on the step, waiting.

"You didn't come home last night." She said quietly. "I was worried."

"I was visiting an old friend."

Yoshino looked up at her husband. After fourteen years she could read him easily, and the dip in his shoulders plus the pain in his eyes was something she recognized immediately.

"Did you sleep with her, Shikaku."

"No."

His voice was steady but Yoshino's breath shuddered, "Please, don't lie to—"

"I didn't, Yoshino." Shikaku said firmly. "But if you really want the truth then I will say I wasn't thinking with my head tonight, and had the opportunity presented itself…" He shook his head before making his way past her and into the kitchen.

' _I need a drink.'_

But Yoshino had always been a headstrong woman, and she wasn't about to let sleeping dogs lie. "Had the opportunity presented itself?"

Shikaku sighed before throwing back a shot of sake. "I almost did… but she stopped me." He turned to her, his eyes seeking out hers. "She reminded me that we weren't twenty-two anymore. That I had a family to think about."

Yoshino could feel the relief course through her body. Nara Shikaku was many things, but he had never been a liar. "So what did you two do all night?"

"We talked."

"Talked?" Yoshino asked, "Really?"

Shikaku chuckled dryly. "She wants to meet you. She plans to visit when she gets out of the hospital in a week."

"Shikaku… you can't say her name… can you?"

Another shot of sake and Shikaku put the bottle away. "I think I just want to go to sleep."

.

* * *

.

A week later, Haruka was standing in the living room of her brand new apartment. She had learned that her old one was destroyed in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack but it didn't have anything important in it.

She would have to see if Shikaku kept her old stuff.

Kakashi and his genin were standing in front of her waiting for her seal of approval. The kids had taken it upon themselves to move in all her furniture and necessities while Kakashi had stocked the cabinet and fridge.

Her bank account would be accessible tomorrow so she could finish getting whatever else she needed then.

"Thanks guys it looks great."

The apartment was a small one bedroom but if suited her perfectly. When you walked through the door the kitchen was immediately to the right, and a small sitting area was straight on with two tan couches and a small coffee table. There was an oak kitchen table with four chairs right next to the sitting area as well.

The bedroom was decently sized with a queen sized bed which was covered in a maroon blanket. The oak dresser and closet were left empty for her to fill at a later date. The bathroom was a bit on the small side having just enough room for the toiler, shower, and sink, but Haruka figured since it was just her here it would work fine.

"You really like it Haruka-san? I tried to get them to paint the walls orange but Sakura-chan said it was unappealing. As if cream is better than orange!" Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hn. Dobe" "Yeah, Naruto, shut it!"

Naruto huffed at his teammates before turning to their sensei. "Ne! Ne! Kakashi-sensei, can we go out for ramen? Hmm?"

"Maa, Naruto, I think Haruka-san wants to get settled in first." Kakashi eye smiled at them before turning back to Haruka and saying in a voice too low for the genin to hear. "If you need anything my apartment is right down the hall."

"Really?" _'Huh… he's very different from how I remember him.'_

.

* * *

.

 _Minato said you were a lightning chakra user." Haruka stood in front of the twelve-year-old boy. Minato would owe her big time she sucked at teaching._

" _Yes."_

" _Alright, then… what jutsu do you know?"_

 _He looked up at her with his one eye and seemed to think for a moment. Haruka remembered hearing about that mission. The little kunoichi was still wallowing in her depression over it… can't blame the girl though, they must have been close._

 _Maybe she wouldn't hold this against Minato after all._

" _I know the Lightning Cutter, Lightning clone, and Lightning Transmission. He stated calmly, as if a twelve-year-old knowing those techniques was normal."_

 _Haruka's eyes drifted up to the heavens. She knew her sensei had to be laughing at her from up there. Why did he have to give life to such a little stiff? And why did she have to get stuck training him when Minato was spending a romantic weekend away with Kushina?"_

 _She wanted to spend a romantic weekend away! Hmph._

" _Oh, and I also created my own jutsu, Chidori."_

 _It took everything Haruka had not to face palm. "Of course you did." She muttered._

" _Okay so this is what I want you to do."_

.

* * *

.

Haruka had drilled into him everything she knew about lightning jutsu. Even if water was her primary element, lightning was her second… so she did know quite a bit about it.

And when the little brat has tried to lift his headband to copy the hand signs, she kicked his ass all the way across the training field.

She turned to the genin. "Maybe tomorrow we can go out for ramen, Naruto-kun" _'Then I can see just how badly this village is treating you.'_

"Really!" The Uzumaki cheered. "Thanks Haruka-san!"

The other two seemed to cringe at his loudness, but nodded their assent anyway. A few minutes later she was left alone in her apartment and decided now was as good a time as any to get this visit over with.

She walked the rout to the Nara Compound as easily as she always did. She just hoped Shikaku was awake, seeing as it was eight o'clock in the morning.

When she reached the compound, Haruka could _feel_ the eyes following her. The Hokage's announcement to the ninja in the village had caused quite a stir. Some people were happy that one of their own got another chance at living, while others were outraged that it wasn't their loved one "resurrected".

"Please be awake." Haruka whispered to herself when she came to a stop in front of the Clan Head's house and knocked.

It wasn't Shikaku—who she expected—that answered, the door, or even his wife… no, it was a young boy who held a striking resemblance to his father. Haruka knew immediately that this had to be Shikamaru.

"Yeah?"

Haruka smiled, "Is Shikaku home?"

The young Nara's eyes narrowed before he turned and yelled into the house. "Dad! There's some lady here to see you!"

He then proceeded to walk away leaving the door wide open. Shikaku appeared next and there was a look of shock on his face. Haruka wasn't surprised by this he had never been much of a sensor.

"Haruka!" Shikaku held the door open a little wider. "Please, come in." Haruka smiled at him, taking off her shoes as she entered the house. "Hello, Shikaku. I was wondering if you ever kept any of my old things?" She shifted nervously. "My new apartment just seems kind of empty, is all"

They made their way toward the kitchen, stopping right outside of it. "Yes, I do." Shikaku whispered "They're in the attic."

"Thank you. I know—"

"Shikaku?"

Both shinobi turned to the voice to see none other than Yoshino standing in the kitchen doorway. Haruka looked between the two and within seconds knew there was tension between them. She also knew it was because of her.

"Why don't you go get those things for me, Shikaku?" Haruka asked politely. "I think Yoshino-san and I need to talk."

She could tell leaving them alone together made him anxious, but with the okay from his wife the Nara man left the two alone.

They migrated to the sitting room, and sat down across from each other.

"I apologize," Yoshino began. "I don't have any tea or snacks prepared." The other woman's face was set in a blank mask and it made the Nara Matriarch slightly nervous. But being nervous at all made her angry at herself. Where was the strong willed woman that could take on anything?

Taking another look at the woman in front of her she realized, obviously not here.

Yamasaki Haruka truly was a beautiful woman. Pitch black hair surrounding a porcelain face with dark eyes and long eyelashes to match. She saw the way Haruka had looked at her husband, with such love and pain in her eyes, and Yoshino knew, that if this woman so chose, she could steal her husband away in a heartbeat.

"It's okay, Yoshino-san." Haruka began. "There's really only one thing I wanted to say to you."

Yoshino waited. Waited for this woman to tell her that she wanted Shikaku back, that he loved her first and now that she had returned he would be hers once more.

' _Well if she thinks I'll go down without a fight, she's sorely mistaken!"_

Haruka took a deep breath. "I wanted to say… thank you."

.

.

.

"Pardon?"

Haruka stood up and gestured for Yoshino to do the same. The Nara woman obeyed in her confusion and found herself suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. They were the same height so wrapping her arms around the other woman was no problem.

"Um… Yamasaki-san?"

Haruka pulled back and grasped onto Yoshino's shoulder's looking her dead in the eye. " _Thank you_ , Yoshino-san. For saving him when I couldn't." Yoshino could see tears come to the other's eyes. "And for loving him… when he could no longer love himself."

"I don't think I entirely understand."

Haruka smiled, and it was such a smile of sadness that it almost broke Yoshino's heart. But it was also the smile of a woman who was ready to let go.

"No matter how much I will always love him… it's your turn now." She released Yoshino and stepped back, wiping away the tears that hadn't even fallen. "So, please, all I ask is that you keep loving him with everything you have."

The main emotion that Yoshino could feel was shock, but she also felt an understanding come over her, and she smiled at Haruka.

"I can see it now… the reason why he loves you so much."

"No." Haruka interrupted. "The reason he _loved_ me. He's already mourned me, Yoshino-san, and he loves you now."

The two women smiled at each other for a long moment before there was a hesitant cough at the door. Shikaku stood there holding two scrolls.

"Here, Haruka." Shikaku said, handing her the two scrolls. "It's all the clothes and other things that you had here."

"Thank you." She took the scrolls and looked up at the man she loved. She was ready to let this go even though it would pain her to do so. She reached up and touched the side of his face, before quickly letting it drop again, and smiled.

"You have a wonderful wife, Shikaku." Haruka said as she made her way to the door. "You really shouldn't make her do so much house work, though." And with one last smile at Yoshino, Yamasaki Haruka exited the Nara household.

When the front door closed behind her… so did that chapter of her life.

Haruka smiled.

.

* * *

.

Sakura walked slowly away from Haruka-san's house, her teammates right beside her. Naruto began to skip ahead and she turned to look at the boy left next to her.

She had always loved Sasuke-kun, everything about him was wonderful! From his dark hair and eyes to his slightly pale… skin…

' _Wait a second… that can't be right!'_

"Ne… Sasuke-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

The boy being question suppressed a sigh before looking at his female teammate. "Hn?"

"Have… Have you ever noticed, that Haruka-san… looks an awful lot like you do?"

Sasuke stopped walking for a moment and pondered the question. It was true they did share similar features, but,

"Her last name is Yamasaki, Sakura. Besides, dark hair and eyes aren't exactly uncommon."

"Yes, but—"

"Just drop it." With that he continued forward, intending to break off from his team at the earliest convenience.

' _What a stupid idea.'_ Sasuke huffed, irritated. _'The Uchiha_ _are dead, and nothing is ever going to change that.'_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Okay guys here's chapter two.**

 **Thank you to all the favorites and follows I've already gotten. After this chapter I'll get on weekly publishing schedule, promise!**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Did you love it, hate it? Let me know! Every review is read and appreciated.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	3. Being a Shinobi

**Hey guys!**

 **I just want to say thank you! All the reviews and likes and follows make me super happy and you guys are just awesome.**

 **Sorry it's so late in the day, but I don't get out of class until late so there wasn't much I could do about that. :/**

 **Just a reminder that chapters are updated every Thursday and I'll see you guys next week!**

 **Warning! There is mentions of rape and torture in this chapter.**

 **To set a time frame… not sure if I already mentioned this, but it is after the Wave Mission Arc and before the Chūnin Exams.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OC**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Being a Shinobi**

About a week after her visit to the Nara Household, Haruka woke up to a hesitant Hatake Kakashi at her apartment door.

"Yes?"

"Maa, I wanted to ask you for a favor?"

She stared at the silver haired man in front of her, and took in his slouched shoulders and nonchalant attitude. To anyone else it would seem as if he didn't have a care in the world, but Haruka wasn't just anyone, she could see the slight desperation in his eyes.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" She sighed.

.

* * *

.

' _This is so cool!'_ Sakura thought.

Today was supposed to be just another day off, she would talk to Ino for a bit and then do some observation (stalking) of Sasuke-kun. But, all of her plans changed when Haruka-san showed up at the door.

Now the two kunoichi were making their way to the hot springs.

Sakura wasn't sure why the woman had sought her out, and she had a feeling it wasn't completely of her own volition, but the pink haired girl was still excited none the less.

' _She fought in the last war… so she must be very strong!'_ Sakura held in a squeal. ' _Maybe she'll train me some?'_

On the other hand, Haruka was thinking something completely different.

' _How the hell am I supposed to 'show her the truth of ninja'?'_ She looked over at the small girl walking beside her. All she could think of in comparison to the pink haired girl was Kakashi's little teammate… Rem? Rei?

' _Oh wait, Rin was her name… I wonder what happened to her?'_

They arrived at the hot springs and Haruka stopped, bracing herself for what she was about to show the girl. This was the only way she could think of to break it to Sakura that being a shinobi—a kunoichi specifically—was not something she should take lightly.

That it left its mark.

"Why don't you head inside while I pay, Sakura-chan?"

The young girl glanced at her before nodding and going into the changing room. Haruka held in a sigh, payed the matron, and followed her in.

"It was really kind of you to bring me here, Haruka-san." Sakura said when the older kunoichi stepped in the room.

' _Oh, yeah, real nice.'_ Haruka thought, but instead said, "Of course, Sakura-chan."

She slowly began to take of her regulation jōnin uniform and the wraps binding her breasts. She knew as soon as the girl turned around it would be over.

Haruka was proven correct when she heard a loud intake of breath behind her, which was quickly followed by a quiet, _"Oh Kami!"_

The older woman smiled softly when she turned around. Trying not to notice the way the girls' eyes roamed over her body. Haruka knew what she looked like to others. She knew it wasn't pretty.

Wrapping herself in a towel she made her way to the bath, the younger girl following silently behind her.

Haruka just hoped the girl would never look like she did.

.

* * *

.

Sakura was mortified.

How could someone ever look like that while still being able to smile and laugh?

The woman in front of her was covered in scars. She had lash marks all the way down her back, arms, legs, and torso. There was a burn on her calf that looked almost like a brand and a giant bolt-shaped scar right on her stomach.

She wanted to ask, the questioned burned on the tip of her tongue, but she also didn't want to be insensitive and bring up painful memories.

Both the kunoichi sat down in the water, and as much as she wanted to just relax and enjoy it, Sakura couldn't help sending side glances to Haruka.

' _So many scars.'_ The pinkette thought, sadly.

"You can ask, Sakura, I don't mind." Haruka's voice rang out in the quiet onsen. The two women were alone in the hot springs, and Sakura was slightly grateful for it. She knew civilians could be harsh.

Hesitantly still, she asked, "How did you get them?"

Haruka hummed quietly under her breath before smiling softly. Instead of answering the question directly she asked her own question.

"Did you know, that my sensei was your sensei's father?"

"Huh?"

The dark haired woman chuckled, before turning to look at the young girl in front of her.

"My sensei was Hatake Sakumo. He was a very powerful and well-known shinobi, and so he had many enemies."

Haruka paused and Sakura had a sick feeling she knew where this was going.

"He trained me well, but I was only twelve and a chūnin at the time, so of course I couldn't fight them off. I was taken and interrogated by Kumo shinobi."

"Did your sensei save you?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Haruka's soft smile turned into a hard line as she looked at the girl next to her. Her face was so serious that it scared Sakura, and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked.

"Konohagakure… doesn't deal with terrorists, Sakura-chan." She said, and even though her face was hard, her voice was soft. "We were on a mission with other shinobi. My sensei wasn't _allowed_ to come save me."

"But—"

"I was expected to either kill myself before the information could be extracted, or find a way to escape. They held me in an underground bunker for four days, before I managed to get out and make my way back to the village."

Sakura sucked in a hard breath. "Four days?" she whispered. "How could _that much damage_ be done in _four days_?"

' _I don't want her to be scared… but this is what shinobi are.'_

"They whipped me, electrified me, pulled my finger and toenails out, they branded me with a hot iron… they did everything they could think of to get the information they wanted out of me, and when that didn't work," Haruka looked deeply into the young girls' eyes. "They raped me, Sakura-chan."

Tears had already started to make their way down the young girls face. She couldn't ever imagine going through that kind of torture… _any kind of torture_.

"I was a chūnin, Sakura-chan… I was strong and confident in my abilities. Able to hold my own against even my sensei, I was everything that a shinobi _should be…_ and I was _still_ captured—never mind that I managed to escape eventually."

Sakura could barely hear her, it seemed as if her words were muted but screaming all at the same time.

"The way you are now: helpless, hardly any skill, and _playing_ as a kunoichi, thinking this is all a game… you would have died the first day you were captured."

With that said the woman exited the springs, and made her way back to the changing room.

.

* * *

.

It seemed as if they had been in there for longer than she thought, and Haruka didn't want Sakura to get sick from the heat.

Going up to the old woman at the counter and quietly asking her to make sure Sakura didn't stay in for longer than an hour, Haruka began her trek back home when the old lady nodded her assent.

That wasn't one of the worst things that she had been asked to do, but seeing the pained and vacant look on Sakura's face when she told her about the torture she had gone through…

' _That was horrible'_

She was about to enter her home, but stopped and looked down the hall. Kakashi's door was three down from hers', Haruka wanted to let him know how her 'talk' with Sakura went, and what he should expect.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't sense his signature in the near vicinity, which likely meant he wasn't home. Not willing to wait up for him, she entered her apartment and settled down for the rest of the night.

.

* * *

.

" _You're such a pretty, young thing, aren't you?"_

 _The man laughed cruelly at the young girl strapped to the ceiling. "Sensei's not here to save you now, though, is he? Scream all you want no one can hear you in here!"_

 _The young girl didn't respond, though, her mid was on other matters. She didn't know what time of day it was, or even how long she had been there, all she knew was that she had to get out as fast as possible._

 _They had already tortured her in all manners, even going so far as to do_ **that** …

 _She would never be the same again._

 _The young girl watched the man through her dirty black bangs as he became angrier with her lack of response. This one always had a temper, at least he wasn't the one who did_ **that** _to her._

 _If there was one thing she could take away from this (other than her life) it was that these men didn't get any information out of her… they had never once gotten her to scream._

 _The blow came before she could brace herself for it and the young girl saw stars burst behind her eyelids. She knew this was the time to strike and kicked out at the man before her. He flew back against the wall, as she had added chakra to the bottom of her feet._

 _These might be chakra repressing shackled, but it didn't stop her from directing it within her own body._

 _She knew what would happen next, as it had happened all the other times she had fought. She would be taken down off the rack, shackles still on, and beaten until he felt she 'learned her lesson'._

 _This time was different though. This time she had been building up her chakra, and even though it would be painful, she was going to kill this man._

 _When she was finally down (thrown onto the ground) she waited for him to advance and begin to strike her. When he was close enough, she kicked out and tripped him, causing the man to land hard on the ground next to her._

 _She began to channel lightning chakra—she knew this man had a lightning affinity as he'd used it on her repeatedly—and ignored the pain it caused her, she slammed her hands down onto either side his head. His screams ran out in the quiet room, and for once she was glad it was soundproof._

 _He surely would have attracted attention._

 _The pain was unbearable, but she kept it up until the man's screaming stopped and he became still underneath her._

 _After that it was a flurry of grabbing the keys and (stealthily) running to the nearest exit. She was almost outside, but suddenly, before she could get out she was grabbed from behind, and pulled back into the dark._

 _Down, down, down. Into that cold dark place, where they would hurt her again. Over and over and over and overandoverandover_ _ **andoverandover!**_

Haruka woke up.

She had way too much discipline for it to be anything other than her eyes shooting open and a quiet gasp to escape her. She quickly went through her questions, before she could panic.

' _Who am I?'_ Yamasaki Haruka

' _Where am I?'_ Konoha

' _Am I safe?'_ …

There was a knock on the door.

Haruka quickly got to her feet and made her way to the door. She searched the chakra signature on the other side, before letting out a quiet breath and opening the door.

Kakashi was staring down at her and she could see the slight worry in his eye. But, it was mostly hidden by the immense understanding there.

"Your chakra spiked." He said simply, in lieu of a greeting.

"Night terror"

"Ah"

"Would you like some tea, Kakashi?" Haruka asked, holding the door open a bit more.

He agreed, and joined her in the sitting room. Haruka told him what happened with Sakura, and Kakashi, while not entirely approving, decided it was the best course of action to take. After a few hours of sitting and, quietly, sipping their tea, Kakashi made his exit.

Haruka decided, after washing the cups, that she would try to get to sleep once more. As she lay there in the dark of her room she asked herself the last question again.

' _Am I safe?'_ Silver hair, and a lazy grey eye flashed before her vision as she settled deeper into her bed.

Yes. I am.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of the woman who had recently come back from the 'dead'.

When she had first appeared, his body had acted on its own. There was an injured Konoha shinobi before him and he needed to get her help as fast as possible. It was only when he was listing off the wounds she had that he even realized who she was.

Yamasaki Haruka.

He had a limited relationship with the woman, but she had been friends with Minato-sensei and Kushina, so he saw her on a fairly regular basis.

His most prominent memory of her was the times she would kick his ass on the training grounds… if he was being completely honest, she probably still could.

Even if he was more of a challenge compared to then.

After the realization, came anger. Why her? Why not Obito or Rin? Sensei or Kushina? Why this completely random woman who died in the Third Shinobi War?

But then he thought, it wouldn't be fair to pull the ones he loves from their eternal paradise. No matter how much he missed them.

So Kakashi decided to visit the woman in the hospital and let her know that it was essentially his teams fault she wasn't in her time period.

He was also pleasantly surprised to see that she remembered him. But, then he realized it wasn't that long ago that she had seen him.

They saw each other the week before she left on that mission.

All he could remember after that was Kushina's tears and Minato-sensei's pain at losing a friend so close after losing a student.

Then Rin happened.

Kakashi had to shake his head when it started going _there._

After the hospital visit, he went to the Hokage to see what _exactly_ was going to be done about Haruka. Turns out the Hokage just decided to make an announcement to the Shinobi and leave it at that. But, Kakashi would be tasked with making sure she had everything she needed as she was settling in.

What better way to do that then make his genin do it for him?

Haruka's accommodations were taken care of quickly enough, and Kakashi decided everything would work itself out.

He was wrong.

Sasuke started acting odd, and when he had followed him, Kakashi found out he had been prowling around the Uchiha archives.

Sakura was now throwing herself into her training because he asked Haruka to her what 'being a shinobi' took. But, Kakashi supposes that one isn't all that bad.

Naruto had just been his normal self, but he won't shut up about Haruka and how _he_ was the one who brought her back and that _stupid teme_ didn't do anything.

Kakashi's head was pounding.

Hopefully it gets better soon.

.

* * *

.

As hard as he tried, Sasuke couldn't get Sakura's words out of his head.

" _Have… Have you ever noticed, that Haruka-san… looks an awful lot like you do?"_

The simple idea of it was absurd and he knew it… but the words just wouldn't leave him alone!

So Sasuke decided to do some digging into the archives to prove that there had never been an Uchiha Haruka. He spent all the free time he had down in that dusty place going over every document there was.

Just when he thought there was nothing on her at all, and he would once again be proven right, he stumbled upon a certain piece of paper.

 **Name: Uchiha Haruka**

 **Father: Unknown Mother: Uchiha Sasami**

 **DOB: April 21** **st** **Sandaime's Reign**

 **DOD: April 21** **st** **Sandaime's Reign**

 **COD: Stillborn**

 **Weight: 5lbs 7oz**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Black**

Sasuke felt a chill go through him.

If this was a real document—and it was in the Uchiha archives so it had to be—then Haruka-san was an Uchiha.

A dead Uchiha.

Of course Haruka is a slightly common name, but one with black hair and eyes and being the same age… this had to be more than a coincidence.

This was a delicate situation, and Sasuke knew that no matter how much he wanted to barge into her home and demand to know all her secrets, he had to think this over.

Why did it say she was deceased?

Who was her father?

Why was her last name Yamasaki and not Uchiha?

Was he not as alone as he thought?

Sasuke needed answers to the questions that plagued him.

He needed to speak with Haruka.

.

* * *

.

 **Alright guys there it is Chapter 3**

 **Once again thank you so much for all of your support!**

 **Please don't forget to review! Did you love it? Hate it? Would you like to see something happen?**

 **Each review is read, and appreciated more than you can believe! I'm willing to put OMAKE's in for any situations you would like to see the characters in or doing that isn't related to the main plot.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	4. From the Past Onward

**Early Chapter! Yay!**

 **I have finals for the rest of the week so I won't have time to post it then, so I shall post it now for your enjoyment.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY ORINGINAL NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Four**

 **From the Past Onward**

"You have a stalker."

Haruka smiled lightly at the woman beside her. Yoshino and her had been getting along wonderfully ever since what she privately called the 'Shikaku Incident'.

The two women would normally spend their time wandering around town, and getting Haruka used to the new layout that was administered twelve years ago.

There was only one small problem.

"I know; he's been at it for a while now."

Uchiha Sasuke had been following her around the village and trying to speak to her. She could tell the longer she avoided him the more irritated he got. Haruka didn't want to talk to the youngest Uchiha, though. In fact, she would be more than happy if the boy didn't bother her.

She had a feeling that she wouldn't enjoy what he wanted to discuss.

So, whenever she would sense the boy following her—and doing it poorly at that—she would take a detour, or go somewhere he couldn't corner her. The bath house has become a safe haven in the last few weeks.

It helps, that after her talk with Sakura, the girl decided she wanted to know more about being a kunoichi. The pinkette had a slight breakdown after seeing her scars and hearing her story, so Haruka felt _slightly_ obligated to help her out.

Damn Kakashi, this was all his fault.

"So where do you want to go next?" She asked Yoshino, after the other woman was done picking up some fruit from a stall.

"Actually," Yoshino began, "I have to get home and start dinner. It's already three o'clock."

Startled, Haruka looked up at the sky, and notice that it was in fact that time of day. "Huh, time flies." She smiled at Yoshino, "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Haruka!"

Personally, Haruka was just glad the other woman had stopped calling her Yamasaki-san. She hated formalities and really only used them when necessary.

She felt the boy behind her move closer now that she was _mostly_ alone. She smirked to herself, before disappearing in a Shushin, basking in the frustrated growl she received.

She still wasn't ready to talk about it.

.

* * *

.

A week later and she had a different boy following her around. This one wasn't quite so secretive about it, though.

"Stop avoiding my student."

' _This melon looks nice'_ "I'm not avoiding your student. I saw Sakura yesterday."

He sighed. "Wrong student."

 _I think I'll make shrimp and noodles for dinner.'_ "That's not my problem."

A frustrated groan.

"Please talk to Sasuke."

"No."

Kakashi sighed again, exasperated.

"Please."

"Hmm…" She pretended to think about it. "Nope!"

"Haruka-san!"

Haruka barked out a laugh, he was getting irritated like he was a fresh little jōnin again. "Kakashi, I don't do kids very well, as you saw with Sakura. Why would I want to talk to one that's already mentally scarred?"

"He's not that bad."

"Kakashi, he's almost as bad as _you_ were at that age." _'On second thought I don't feel like cooking.'_ She turned to the man next to her, and the intensity of her gaze made him swallow awkwardly.

Why was it he always felt like a fresh genin around her? Even back then, it was the same.

.

* * *

.

" _How's your jutsu coming along, Kakashi-kun?"_

" _Fine." This woman. Why won't she just leave him in peace? Kakashi gets that Minato-sensei asked her to help refine his lightning jutsu but seriously! It's not like he needs to be coddled._

 _Besides she makes him feel this odd tingling in his chest and he doesn't like it._

 _Warm arms suddenly wrapped around him to position him in a certain manner. Kakashi became tense as he looked at the woman over his shoulder._

" _You have too much on your mind right now," She said simply. "Is everything okay?"_

 _Jerking away from her Kakashi huffed. For once in his life he was glad the mask covered his face because he could feel it burning._

" _Please don't touch me like that, Yamasaki-san."_

 _Since his back was turned he missed the smile she gave him._

" _Okay, Kakashi-kun."_

.

.

"I'll make you a deal, Kakashi." Haruka said suddenly, and the Silver haired man straightened. "If you buy me dinner. Then I'll stop deliberately avoiding Sasuke."

' _Well,"_ Kakashi thought. _'I suppose it's only one dinner… and, it'll get Sasuke off my case."_ He sighed like the greatest weight had been put on his shoulders.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Haruka grinned.

.

.

She made him take her to a private café, so that he could eat his food in piece. Even when he was twelve, the girls who chased him would get on her nerves. Poor boy can't help having a decent face, but he's more than just his pretty looks.

Can she even say "poor boy" now that he's technically older than her?

Well, anyway, after they were done eating the two decided to take a walk through the training fields. They would have gone to the park but it was a bit crowded tonight.

"The memorial Stone?"

Kakashi nodded. "I come here… to talk to them."

Haruka noticed that his entire persona, which had been lighthearted the whole night, was suddenly grim and seemingly depressed. He was very good at hiding it, though.

"Survivors guilt is a horrible thing."

His head turned to look at her, and the blankness in his eyes almost broke her heart. She remembered when this boy—no man—was full of fire. It was sad to see this life had almost extinguished it.

"They would never blame you, ya know… Minato and Kushina that is."

The man tensed further than he already was, and before she could say another word, he shushined away.

Haruka sighed, the night had been going so well too. She traced over the names of her closest friends and looked up to the darkening sky.

"If you're listening, I just want you to know, that I'm here now… and I'll try my best."

With that, she got up and began her trek home.

About half way there she was stopped by a fiery chakra right in front of her.

' _Well, I did promise I'd stop intentionally avoiding him.'_

"Stop avoiding me!" He stated angrily, "I need to talk to you, and you have to listen."

This was when Haruka started to get irritated. "First off, Kid. I don't _have_ to do anything if I don't want to do it. Secondly, did you ever think maybe I don't want to talk to you?"

"But you're an Uchi—"

Faster than Sasuke could see, Haruka was in front of him with her hand over his mouth.

"Mmhm" Sasuke tried to pry her hand away. "Mhmmmhm!"

' _This'_ Haruka thought with an eye roll. ' _Is_ exactly _why I didn't want this conversation to happen.'_ "Fine, Kid, you want to talk?" Haruka's grip on him tightened. "Then, let's talk."

All that was left of them was a pile of gently swirling leaves.

.

* * *

.

The two ended up in a dark room, Sasuke on the floor holding his head, and Haruka leaning up against the opposite wall.

The only source of light were the torches she had lit with a fire jutsu.

"Why are you so adamant to talk to me?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke glanced up, his eye narrowing. "I wouldn't be if Sakura hadn't pointed out you look like an Uchiha." He stated simply. "I dug around in the archives and found a birth certificate with your name on it."

"You found Yamasaki Haruka on a birth certificate in the Uchiha Compound?"

This seemed to annoy the young boy, because he stood quickly and pulled a scroll from his kunai holster. "I found this." He said, and threw it to her.

Glancing at it Haruka noticed the name and dates. She didn't tense up—she was trained better than that—but she did glance at the bot in front of her.

"This is all you have? Haruka is a common name, Kid."

He threw another scroll. "I also pulled a favor and had your hospital records drawn." Sasuke smirked. "There isn't much I can't get as the 'Last Uchiha'."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, and the documents in her hands went up in flames. Very slowly she began to walk towards Sasuke, and with each step her killing intent rose, causing Sasuke to fall back against the wall and shake.

"I have never been." She began icily. "And I will _never_ _be_ , an Uchiha."

Haruka stopped right in front of the boy who _dared_ try and corner like this. "The Uchiha were a greedy clan full of pompous members who wouldn't know the end of the log if they could pull it out of their stuck up asses."

"I'll tell," He tried to fight. "They'll have a blood test done and—"

"Ha!" Her sudden laugh caused the boy to flinch. "They won't do anything! You seem to forget I've been around longer than you. I'm a war hero, a jōnin. I have more connections then you could hope to get…"

She paused looking down at the bot in front of her one more time before letting her KI fade. Haruka shook her head sadly.

"I don't care if you're the 'Last Uchiha', nobody will believe you over me… especially since I destroyed the only evidence you had."

Haruka turned around and got ready to leave. "My name is Yamasaki Haruka, and that is all it ever will be."

The next moment Sasuke found himself, all alone, in the dark. When he managed to find his way out of the dark room, he was greeted with the sight of the Naka Shrine in the Uchiha Compound. Looking around, Sasuke smirked.

"I don't give up that easily."

.

* * *

.

The next day Haruka got the strangest sense of Déjà vu. She wondered why for a moment, but then ultimately decided it was because of the man currently badgering her for information.

"So…"

"Hmm?" _'That's a good fish.'_

An aggravated sigh. "Did you talk to him?"

Haruka held back a grin. "Talk to who?" _'Peppers or carrots?'_

"Are we really doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?"

"Haruka-san!" Kakashi groaned in annoyance.

The dark haired woman just laughed and continued on with her shopping trip, a silver haired puppy dog trailing behind her.

She really did love to rile him up.

"Tell you what, Kakashi," Haruka said suddenly. "Take me to dinner again, and I'll tell you everything."

Kakashi glared his one at her, "This is you manipulating me, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Haruka smiled slightly at him. "But, the question is, are you curious enough to accept?"

They went for Barbeque that night, and Haruka kept her promise to tell him (most) all about the conversation she had with the youngest Uchiha.

Haruka was sure, later when she was home, that Kakashi knew she left some of the details out. She also knew that Sasuke wasn't one to give up that easily, so she would have to prepare herself to be ambushed again.

What a bother.

.

* * *

.

It turns out Haruka didn't have to prepare herself all that much. The timing apparently was perfect and Kakashi had a way to keep the little Uchiha busy for at least two months.

"The chūnin exams?" She asked as they sat at the little Dango Shop down the street from their apartment building. They had good tea and Kakashi offered.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for them."

She didn't want to tell him that his team was lackluster at best, and had they still been in war, the poor little things would be dead already. So instead, Haruka just nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you going to do any training for them?"

The man across from her seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding. "I think basic team training at first, and then individual training for those who make it to the finals."

"As long as you don't play favorites." She stated mildly, sipping on her tea.

"Hey! I don't play favorites." He said, and though he sounded angry, Haruka could see the smile behind the mask.

She smiled.

.

* * *

.

Haruka wasn't sure what happened.

One minute everything was fine, Kakashi's little genin were taking the chūnin exams, and the next the village is being attacked by their supposed allies and a traitor.

She remembered Orochimaru, the guy had always given her the creeps.

Now she was standing in front of the Third Hokage's grave. One hand clutching onto her best friend's son and the other holding onto Kakashi's tightly.

It was hard to see this happen so soon after she had gotten out of one war. Haruka had been promised peace, but she should have known better…

There will always be war.

.

* * *

.

A week later and Naruto was off with Jiraya—and was the Toad Sage surprised to see her—to go find Tsunade. She only knew this because the little blond ball of orange wouldn't stop talking her ear off.

Sasuke was in a coma, he had tried to go after Naruto, but his brother was there. She wished she had someone to talk to about this, but the only option she had was currently working his lazy ass off trying to get the village back in order.

Kakashi was in a coma too.

Haruka had just started to see the man as a friend instead of a favor to Minato that she never saw through. She even got him to start calling her just Haruka when they were alone. He still has trouble doing it when they're in public though.

Societies rules and all that.

Haruka made her way out of the hospital and down through the town. She didn't have an exact place she wanted to go, and decided to let her thoughts drift.

What will she do now, surely the new Hokage will have to be made aware or her conditions. Will Tsunade force her back into ANBU and take advantage of her war-ready state of mind, or will she keep her on normal missions?

Before Haruka knew it she was standing in the one place she never thought she would visit. Taking in the many graves around her, she felt a sense of guilt come over her.

She walked between the rows and searched for two names. She knew, realistically, that one of them wouldn't be there because the kunoichi had died in battle. But, she stopped in front of the other when she found it and kneeled down.

"Hello, Mikoto… It's been a while." Haruka whispered.

.

* * *

.

When Naruto finally returned, and had Tsunade wake up Kakashi and Sasuke, Haruka came to a decision.

She stopped by the jōnin's hospital room to see how he was, before making her way to the youngest Uchiha's room. When she arrived there, Sasuke was sitting up on the bed with a vacant look in his eyes, while Sakura peeled apples next to him.

"Sakura-chan, do you think I could have a moment with Sasuke."

The pink haired girl knew an order when she heard it, even if it was suggested like a question. Sakura set down the apples on the side table, gave one last glance at the boy in the bed, then left closing the door quietly behind her.

Nothing was said for a while. The young boy didn't even seem to realize she was there, or if he did he wasn't paying her any mind.

Sloppy… if Haruka had been an assassin she could have killed him easily.

Sitting beside Sasuke in the chair Sakura had just vacated, the older woman sighed. She could see the Uchiha's ear twitch and knew then that he could hear her, but just wasn't deeming her presence with a response.

"You wanted the truth." She began, slowly. "The truth is that I have never been part of the Uchiha Clan, I was raised by the Yamasaki family from the moment I was born, until they died."

Still no response.

"But… just because I have never been an Uchiha in name, doesn't mean I don't have that blood running through my veins."

Finally, a reaction.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed, and his head turned slightly to Haruka's position. "What do you mean?" His voice was hoarse, no doubt from screaming while he was put in the genjutsu by his older brother.

"Are you sure you want to know the extent of our relationship, Sasuke?" Haruka asked, seriously. "Be warned that if I tell you, you're not to tell anyone else."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Haruka sighed. "If you're entire family was killed for just being Uchiha… what do you think would happen to me, if anyone were to find out?"

The woman watched as cold realization dawned on the boy, and now he understood. Understood that Haruka would most likely be hunted down, and killed if her bloodline were to come to light.

"Either that… or they'd use me."

Confusion. "Use you?"

The smile she gave was bitter. "You're not old enough to start a family, Sasuke… but I'm twenty-two…"

She could see anger forming in his eyes. "They wouldn't—" "They would." She stated firmly. "Then they would raise my children as soldiers, ready to be at the villages beck and call."

"I still want to know."

"Will you tell?"

"No."

"Then look at me, Sasuke."

He did, she could see the pain and fatigue on his face, but over all of that she could see determination. Determination to keep his word, and keep her safe from those who would use her and any of her own.

"The name of the woman who gave birth to me was, Uchiha Sasami. She died during the war. The name of the man who helped her in creating me… his name was Uchiha Daichi."

That was all she said. Then Haruka waited, waited for the boy in front of her to connect the dots in his head and line up their family tree.

She knew he had figured it out, with the widening of his eyes when his head snapped up to give her a shocked look.

"You're my aunt?"

.

* * *

 **Alright you guys that is that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Sorry I didn't go into much detail about the chūnin exams, but they didn't really affect the plot much. They basically happened the same as the anime. Haruka only helped with evacuation and protection.**

 **What did you think of Kakashi and Haruka's dinner dates? Hmm?**

 **P.S. I promise not all of the chapters in this story will end in cliff hangers, the chapters are just working out this way.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	5. The Best Mistakes

**So here it is guys chapter five!**

 **Sorry it's two days late, but I figured a Christmas Eve present would be good enough!**

 **Thank you for all the likes and follows and reviews!**

 **I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope whatever holiday you do celebrate treats you well.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(=^.^=)**

 **.**

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Best Mistakes**

 _"The name of the woman who gave birth to me was, Uchiha Sasami. She died during the war. The name of the man who helped her in creating me… his name was Uchiha Daichi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _You're my aunt?"_

" _Your half-aunt if you want to get technical."_

" _But, you're an Uchiha."_

" _No, Sasuke… I was never an Uchiha."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Haruka walked down the street thinking back to the conversation she had with Uchiha Sasuke. She was going to tell him more, explain her reasoning, she really was. But, before she could, Tsunade had walked in and told her to leave.

When she had exited the room, Haruka saw Sasuke's teammates waiting to go back in and visit with the youngest Uchiha.

But, she believes Sasuke when he says he won't tell anyone about her heritage, the fear that his potential cousins could be used as weapons keeping him silent. She'll have to finish that conversation at a later date.

No matter how much talking about her ties to that retched clan pains her.

But, now she's just exhausted, her dark eyes burning with the desire to close. All Haruka wants to do is go back to her apartment and sleep. The day was almost over, and she was completely done with it.

"What's got you looking so serious?"

Haruka didn't even spare the man next to her a glance. He's always hated hospitals, even when he was a little brat, so she wasn't surprised he had broken out again.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Maa," Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I'm fine, promise. But, Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

' _Great'_ Haruka thought. "Alright."

She would've asked him to join her, but he got a panicked look on his face and took off in a Shushin. Haruka smirked when she spotted three med-nin dart past her right after him.

"Only three?"

The dark haired woman shook her head and smiled, before heading towards the Hokage Tower. Despite her desire for sleep, she was curious to see what her new Kage wanted with her so late in the afternoon.

.

* * *

.

The two women talked into the early hours of the morning. Haruka was actually getting ready to leave when Tsunade dropped a order on her.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Yamasaki. I know you were friends with his parents, and that makes you want to tell him everything… but, Uzumaki Naruto isn't to know his heritage"

"He has every right to know his family."

Haruka's voice held barely constrained rage, her eyes burning, now, for their desire to release her Kekkei Genkai. The poor boy has been alone his whole life; he deserves far more than a few petty words about his parents. He deserves so much more.

She watched the older woman's shoulders slump with fatigue, and for a moment, Haruka felt guilty. Tsunade has to deal with a village that just suffered an invasion, and the death of their previous Kage. Not to mention all the paperwork, plus the elders being on her case.

"I know." Tsunade said quietly. "I know he deserves to know who they were. That they loved him immensely… but," Here her eyes looked imploringly at Haruka. "We can't afford another attack. And, if I know Naruto, as he is now…"

Haruka sighed, "He'd blurt out his heritage, and Iwa would be on our doorstep."

"Yes."

Clearing her throat, the Senju woman sat straighter in her chair. "There is also the threat of this new Organization Akatsuki. With them on the move, Jiraya has requested to take Naruto away from the village under the guise of a training trip."

"What?! For how long?"

'Three years. Just until we know more about the threat Akatsuki poses."

Haruka hardly agreed with the decision, even if she knew it was the best one for the village. She had wanted to spend some time with Naruto, maybe show him some of the things his parents wanted to teach him.

She wouldn't get that chance now.

"When are they leaving?" She asked.

Tsunade grimaced, "They'll be leaving in a week, but Naruto doesn't know yet. Speaking of leaving the village, I have a mission for you."

Just as Haruka went to ask what the detail of said mission were, Nara Shikamaru burst into the office.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke had deserted the village."

.

* * *

.

Haruka tried.

She tried to reason with Tsunade, that sending a bunch of genin wasn't the best option. That she could go and get Sasuke back in less than an hour… but,

"The village is short on high ranking shinobi, Haruka! We can't afford to send you after one genin when you're needed elsewhere."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. "You are not to go after Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru and the others will take care of it. Do you understand?"

Haruka grit her teeth. She knew she didn't want to have any relation to the Uchiha clan, but… leaving the village?

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Then, you're dismissed You leave for your mission in an hour."

"By your leave."

.

* * *

.

The mission was simple.

Simple enough, that Haruka felt any jōnin worth their salt could have handled it. She was reporting into the mission room when she heard the news.

Uchiha Sasuke had gotten away.

And the genin who gave chase were in the hospital.

Anger filled her, then guilt, then sadness.

Anger, that Tsunade hadn't listened to her warning. Guilt, that she might be one of the reasons Sasuke left the village. Sadness, because she failed to protect Kushina's child…

She failed to protect Mikoto's child.

Haruka shut the door of her apartment silently behind her, despite the emotions inside her demanding she should slam it with all her might. The apartment, while normally felt cozy and peaceful, suddenly felt constricting. The silence, deafening, and Haruka needed to get out.

There were many places she could go, the training fields, or the graveyard. But, as much as she enjoyed working up a sweat she didn't feel like it at the moment. She also didn't feel like being surrounded by the graves of the people she couldn't save.

The place where she should rightfully be.

Just as she was about to begin wandering aimlessly, a chakra signature pinged off her range. Her gaze turned to the apartment down the hall, and before Haruka knew it she was standing in front of Kakashi's door.

When he opened the door, Kakashi was wearing nothing but lounge pants, and a tank top. His mask perfectly in place.

He took one look at Haruka and opened the door wider to let her in.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked. He would have asked if she was okay… but, that was a pretty dumb question between shinobi.

They were never quite okay.

Haruka looked around the apartment that was so similar to hers, the turned back to the man standing by the door.

"Do you have alcohol, Kakashi?"

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow, before pointing to the cabinet above the fridge. "I try not to touch it." He said, sitting on the couch.

Despite his words, Haruka began to pull down the bottles in the cabinet, surprised at how many there were.

"Well, tonight," She, said conversationally, turning back to look at the man lounging on the couch. "We're getting drunk."

.

* * *

.

Kakashi shouldn't have let her talk him into this.

The haze around his mind was intense, and despite the fact that he could snap to attention if need be, Kakashi hadn't been this drunk in a while.

The dark haired woman was sitting across from him, on the futon. They had long since moved positions, because Haruka decided the bed looked more comfortable then his "old beaten to death couch".

Haruka giggled, at something only she could hear, and Kakashi felt a smile come over his unmasked face. When he tried to drink the sake with it on, she had smacked him over the head and told him that there was no point in being modest, she'd seen his face before.

Kakashi had fourteen bottles of alcohol in that cabinet. One for each anniversary of his team's death. He started collecting them after Obito died. They were a reminder, of his mistakes.

Of his failures.

But, looking at Haruka now, six bottles in and giggling. He thinks it's okay to forget just for tonight.

"You know... my life sucks." She suddenly said. Her voice didn't waver from the alcohol, but it had taken on a slightly lighter note.

Kakashi hummed. "Really?" He said.

"Yup."

Haruka sat up quickly and looked at him, her eyes intense.

"All my friends are dead. I should be six feet under and rotting. My ex-fiancé is married with a kid, and if you do the math right, I technically haven't been laid in fourteen years!"

That startled a laugh out of him, and he was surprised for a second, before she started joining him in his laughter.

Still laughing, Haruka tried to stand up. For what reason Kakashi wasn't sure, but, he was interested to find out. The blanket ended up wrapped around her feet, though, and the next moment she was sitting on top of Kakashi instead.

"Well this is interesting." He said in a joking manner.

"It could be."

Haruka leaned closer, her lips just a breath away from touching his. He could see every emotion on her face, knew that despite the influence of the alcohol, she wasn't too far gone, and could make rational decisions.

But still, "That… is a _very_ bad idea." Even as he said it his breathing deepened, and he leaned into her warmth. How long had it been? A few months, maybe more? Kakashi was all too willing to see where this went.

But, only if she wanted to.

"Just because it's a bad idea," Haruka began slowly. Her voice taking on a raspy "Doesn't mean it's not going to be a good time."

With that, all holds were barred, all reservations let go, and as their lips came together in a kiss neither thought would ever happen…

A little of the pain was forgotten.

.

* * *

.

The next morning was not as pleasant.

"So…"

"Yup."

"Alright then."

"I'm just gonna,"

"Right."

That was the extent of the conversation Haruka had with Kakashi, before she fled his apartment and locked herself in her own.

It wasn't because the sex was bad. Oh no, not at all… She just doesn't know how to deal with the fact that she took advantage of Kakashi while he was drunk. She practically raped the guy. He probably thinks she used him as a rebound!

How the hell was she supposed to look him in the eyes again?

.

* * *

.

She totally regrets it.

Those were the thoughts running through Kakashi's mind as he made his way to the Hokage tower. He had a feeling this might happen, but the complete awkwardness of this morning just proved it.

"Bad idea indeed."

Sighing he made his way into the Hokage tower, and up to Tsunade's office, to receive his next mission.

"Here you go, Kakashi." Tsunade said, eyeing him carefully. "Is everything alright?"

Que eye-smile. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. just had a bit of a rough night, is all."

"I see, well then, you're dismissed."

Kakashi bowed. "By your leave."

Two weeks in Kiri should be enough for him to bury the idea he ever stood a chance.

Then life can get back to normal… or as normal as it can be for ninja.

.

* * *

.

Haruka was pissed.

Two weeks. _Two fucking weeks_ he's been gone, and Haruka is about done with it. To make matters worse, nobody seems to have any idea where he went! Tsunade also refuses to spill, only saying he's on "an important mission".

The dark haired woman huffed irritatingly as she sipped her tea. Yoshino sat across from her with a pensive look on her face.

"Sorry, Yoshino, I must not be the best company right now, huh?"

The Nara lady snapped out of her thoughts, before blushing a little. "Ah, no, it's okay. I'm really not quite sure I'm the best company either."

Haruka chuckled a little. "If you tell, I will."

This seemed to make the other woman's forehead furrow further, before she let out a loud sigh.

"We're… friends, right, Haruka?"

"I'd like to think so, yes."

Yoshino shifted, "I just, with the circumstances of our friendship… I'm just not sure how to bring it up."

Haruka tilted her head a little. "Is it about Shikaku?"

A nod.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"Wewanttotryforanotherbaby!"

"Woah, Yoshino!" Haruka laughed. "Slow down and try it again, okay?"

Yoshino breathed deeply for a moment. "Shikaku and I… we want to try and have another child."

"Really?"

Another nod, and then…

"Oh my Kami, congratulations!" Haruka reached over and hugged her friend the best she could with the table between them.

"You're not… upset?"

Haruka paused after leaning back, "I said I'd tell you mine, so…" she cleared her throat. "I had sex with Kakashi."

A pause.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH—mhmmmhm!"

"Yoshino!" Haruka couldn't help but laugh. This reminded her so much of Kushina. "Yes, I did. And, no, I'm not mad that you and _your husband_ want to have another kid… I just have one request."

Yoshino sat straighter. "Yes?"

Haruka grinned. "Can I be the godmother?"

Both the women laughed, the tense atmosphere between them fading. The rest of their lunch was spent chatting about what gender they would want the baby to be, and stupid men who leave the village at the most inopportune time.

"Bye Yoshino!"

"Bye Haruka!"

Dark eyes filled with amusement, and body more relaxed then it had been in two weeks, Haruka began her trek home.

When she made it to her apartment building, though, the familiar chakra signature made her pause.

"Finally home, then."

Not wasting another minute, Haruka made her way to his door and knocked. The door opened slightly, and a lone grey eye peaked out.

"Ahh, Haruka-san, now isn't the best time. You see, I just got back from a mission, and need to—oof"

Haruka had pushed the door open and made her way inside the apartment. "I don't really care if it's a bad time, we need to talk."

"Haruka-san—" "Stop it with the "san" crap, jeez, Kakashi, you'd think after sleeping together, you wouldn't become more formal."

Kakashi just stood there, mouth agape, staring at her as if she'd lost her mind. "And also, who has sex with someone, and then leaves the next day for _two weeks_ without a word?!"

"You left first, ya know?" Kakashi drawled, and leaned up against the door.

"That's because I suck at feelings and emotions, and for some reason I thought I was taking advantage of you."

"Huh?"

"But then I realized you are an adult and perfectly capable of making your own choices." Here she began to walk closer to him. Kakashi leaned further into the door, suddenly feeling cornered.

Haruka smirked. "Because you're not a little kid anymore, isn't that right Kakashi?"

Kakashi's breathing deepened when she got chest to chest with him. His open eye darkening with desire.

"No." he murmured, "I'm not."

"Then I'd like to keep going out to dinner with you." Haruka stated plainly. "I'd also like to keep hanging out, like we have been."

Haruka paused when he nodded, and then stepped back. Not missing the slight disappointment that flashed through his grey eye.

"Oh, and I'd also like to keep having sex. You know, if you're okay with that."

Kakashi felt a grin come over his face. "Alright."

"Good."

With that Haruka proceeded to strip off her shirt and unfasten her pants.

"Haruka?" Kakashi asked. "What are you doing?"

She glanced at him from over her shoulder. "I believe I just said I'd like to keep having sex, did I not?" Then she smirked. "Why don't you show me just how much of an _adult_ you are?"

It didn't take long for their clothes to disappear, and for them to fall into bed together.

And even if the neighbors were bothered by all the screams and moans coming from the top floor…

They didn't dare intrude.

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

"UZUMAKI KUSHINA!"

The red haired teen yelped when a dark figure crashed into her and sent them both to the ground. All the sixteen-year-old had been doing was taking a walk through the park, enjoying her day off. She wasn't prepared at all to be tackled by her best friend.

Nothing can ever be easy for her, can it?

"Ouch! Haruka! Why, dattabane?!" Kushina whined. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

The dark haired girl above her grinned maliciously. "Me and Sakumo-sensei got back a few hours ago. As for why, how come I have to hear that you're dating _Namikaze Minato_ from that know-it-all Nara brat!"

"He's the same age as you, ya know." She deadpanned. "Now get off, you're heavy!"

Haruka rolled off her before gasping dramatically. "Are you calling me _fat_?! I am so offended right now"

The two girls just stared at each other in silence before simultaneously bursting into uncontrollable laughter. They probably would have looked insane to the passerby's, but sadly this was a normal occurrence.

"I'm not here to talk about, Nara Shikaku, and how I loathe his very existence. I'm am _here_ to talk about your new boyfriend!"

Kushina smiled evilly. "I still say you two will end up getting married."

"Ha! Not even in his wet dreams!" She got up and pulled her friend to her feet. "Now, we're going back to my place, so you can tell me all about how much you _love_ Minato- _kun_!"

Not even giving her a chance to decline the Yamasaki girl started to drag her friend against her will.

"We don't even like talking about boys! Haruka!"

Laughter filled the air. "It's a rite of passage, Kushina! You can do it to me too, I promise."

"Oh like when you and Shikaku finally get together?"

"Never gonna happen!"

"Yeah right!"

That night they embodied their inner girly girls, and did indeed, talk about boys… all night long.

.

* * *

.

 **Yay guys!**

 **SO here it is, between Christmas gift picking/shopping/wrapping/ I have been swamped.**

 **But, because I love you I have given you this chapter as a Christmas present. On CHIRSTMAS EVE!**

 **I think I've decided that all of the OMAKE are going to be snippets from Haruka's like before her "time skip" as I am going to call it because I lack creativity.**

 **So if there is a part of her life you want to see leave a review and let me know!**

 **P.S guys... I don't write sex scenes... or at least not very well, so sorry if you want more smut, but it's just not gonna happen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	6. Time Goes By

**I'm suuuper sorry!**

 **I know it's really late, and I suck for that but here it is so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews! They mean so much! This chapter is mostly an information chapter so don't mind how it's written. I just wan't to get through the arcs without painfully dragging this out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY ORIGINAL NARUTO CHARACTERS**

.

* * *

.

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Time Goes By**

Three years is a long time.

Three years ago Uzumaki Naruto left the village.

Three years ago her nephew—who nobody but them _knows_ is her nephew—abandoned the village.

And three years ago she opened her heart to a man for the second time in her life.

Yamasaki Haruka stretched contently in her bed, like a cat bathing in the sunlight. Coincidently she could feel sunlight coming in through the cracks in the curtains, meaning it was somewhere around eleven in the morning.

With her arms above her head there was nothing she could do to stop the sly hand that stretched around her arched stomach. Haruka chuckled under her breath before rolling over on top of the body that hand was attached to.

"So eager to play this morning?" She asked leaning down. Her dark hair was like waves around them, blocking everything else from view. They were shinobi though; it wasn't a problem.

The man below her smiled, slightly his one open eye crinkling until it was almost shut like the other. "Maa, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama. I would _never_ show up late for one of those."

Her hands trailed up his bare torso, only stopping at his shoulders, and her lips came down to rest right above his heart. Haruka paused for a moment and she knew he could feel her smile against his chest if his huff of a laugh was anything to go by.

"Well then," she murmured, sitting up straight. "If you insist.

Haruka made like she was about to get up and let out a squeak of surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back with one hundred and forty-nine pounds of pure muscle pinning her there. She could escape, she knew that, but when he leaned down slightly, his lips a breath from hers she knew she didn't want to.

"I guess I can be a little late."

Kakashi didn't show up until four hours later.

.

* * *

.

"Haru! Haru look what I found!"

Haruka glanced down at the two-year-old who just ran up to her and smiled. It had taken a year for Yoshino and Shikaku to conceive, but when they did it was like joy permeated the Nara household.

Nine months later a beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Takako, and then not five minutes later told her she was the Godmother. The little girl had curly dark brown hair and classic Nara eyes, and she is absolutely beautiful.

Now two years later Haruka spends every Saturday Morning with her and Yoshino at the park.

"It's cute, Tako-chan!" Haruka said, only slightly grimacing at the worms she had in her hand. Poor Shikaku, this girl might have a Nara's looks and brain… but she definitely had her mother's work ethic.

This girl will be one hell of a shinobi.

"Takako, what have I told you about the worms?" Yoshino asked not even looking up from the needle point she was working on. Takako's chubby-cheeked grin fell a little and she grumbled.

"Leave 'em in the ground."

Haruka hid her grin until the little Nara turned and sulked back over to the area where she found the creepy things.

"So _mean_ , Yoshino-chan." She chuckled, and the other woman mock glared at her. "When you're cleaning bug guts off little Hatake brats, I'm saying "I told you so"."

The smile slipped slightly. "Ah, we're not quite _that_ serious, so you'll just have to deal with my teasing." Then she stood up. Speaking of Hatake brats, I have one I'm supposed to be meeting soon. I'll see you later Yoshino."

"Later, Haruka."

The dark haired woman turned in time to catch the little bundle that was about to ram into her. "You leavin' Haru?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tako-chan. But maybe you can spend the night soon, ne?"

The little girl's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Kay!" Takako asked to be set down and then she ran (toddled) back over to the play area. Haruka and Yoshino shared a look, then the Yamasaki walked away.

Truthfully she was supposed to meet Kakashi two hours ago, but they had been doing this for three years now and she knew that he wouldn't be on time. So she planned the times and worked her schedule to fit them a few hours later than that.

When she saw the spikey silver hair in the distance a warmth filled her chest. She was pretty sure she loved this man, even though the words hadn't been said yet.

"Waited long?" Haruka asked stepping up beside him. Kakashi glanced up from the orange book he was reading and gave her an eye-smile. "Not horribly long."

The two began to walk through the streets, not bothering to say much. They do every couple of weeks, so it's not too unusual. They still garnered some looks though, with Kakashi's height towering over hers even with his perpetual slouch.

Glancing at him, Haruka couldn't help but think back to what Yoshino had said at the park. She could easily see herself having a child with this man, but it wasn't that simple either. Kakashi was nowhere near ready to have that kind of commitment.

He was getting better with her, but they had started out their relationship based on sex and it had only moved into the 'feelings' department early last year. Having a kid now… it would ruin their relationship, she was sure of that.

Hell, she didn't even know if he _wanted_ kids.

His track record with his first—and only—team wasn't exactly the best, what with one abandoning the village, and the other two seeking different teachers. It might have turned him off kids permanently for all Haruka knew.

Besides… she hasn't even told him the truth about her heritage yet.

That was actually what they were doing today. Haruka decided that she had kept this secret from him for long enough, and he deserved to know if they were going to continue seeing each other.

Especially if she lets her feelings for him keep growing.

"Hey, Kakashi…" Haruka's voice trailed off when they stopped in front of his apartment. Their walk had taken them through the market, so she decided she would get some things and make them dinner.

Kakashi made a noise to tell he was listening while he unlocked the door. They made their way into his apartment, getting comfortable, and Haruka setting the bags down in the kitchen. It was smaller than her place, but they had dinner over there last night so here it was.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Are you okay?"

Haruka looked up from the bag she was emptying into his fridge, and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. But I just feel like it's something you should know before… uh, our relationship develops anymore."

He gestured for her to come sit next to him on the couch, so she did, but angled her body so she was facing him. "It's not a bad thing." Haruka said slowly, still halfway trying to work up the courage to just spit it out. "But it is a potentially dangerous thing."

Kakashi smiled at her and took one of her hands in his. "I'm sure I can handle it, Haruka."

The dark haired woman nodded her head. Kakashi was right she had nothing to panic over, it's not like he's gonna go screaming it from the rooftops. "I guess the best way to do this would be to just show you."

The man grinned a little, and she hit his arm, laughter ringing through her body. "Not like that, perv."

"Got you to loosen up some though."

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath, Haruka closed her eyes. When she opened them again, all Kakashi could see…

Was red.

.

* * *

.

Uchiha.

Haruka was an Uchiha.

She had explained to him her entire life story basically, or you know, the part where her last name was Yamasaki but she very clearly had Sharingan in her eyes.

Apparently her mother had an affair with the Uchiha clan head at the time, Uchiha Daisuke, and it resulted in her conception. Her mother, Uchiha Sasami had never wanted children, she had only slept with Daichi after a night of drinking.

The clan had their suspicions about it and it caused discord between the Head and his wife.

So Sasami had her daughter's death certificate forged, sealing her fate as a stillborn. She then whisked Haruka away to the Yamasaki's, hoping to spare her a life of ridicule and pain.

"When I finally found Sasami, I was six, and the suspicion of being adopted had already routed itself in my head. I had activated my Sharingan a week before, but hadn't told my parents." Haruka said quietly. She had long since deactivated her dōjutsu, but Kakashi could still see the flashes of red so much like his own. "It didn't help that she had practically been stalking me. She was subtle about it, but not enough."

"What did you do?"

Haruka smiled. "I demanded to know who she was, and what the Hell she wanted. When she told me she just wanted me to be safe, I flashed the Sharingan and told her to teach me."

Kakashi nodded as the story progressed from there. He knew why she was telling him this even if he didn't want to admit it, their relationship was growing and accidents happen sometimes…

Even if they were always sure to use protection.

"Who else knows? Does the Hokage know?"

The woman grimaced before nodding her head. "The only people who know about me are the Hokage, Shikaku, and… Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, he had his suspicions so I ended up telling him… it was shortly before he left the village."

Kakashi lowered his head, Sasuke was still a sore spot with him after all. "I see."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in contemplative silence.

.

* * *

.

"And then Naruto had the gall to say the that I hadn't changed at all!"

Haruka smiled at the pink haired girl walking beside her. The younger kunoichi had been ranting about her blonde teammate since she joined her on her walk.

Apparently Naruto had gotten back to the village earlier that day, and his reunion with the medic hadn't been the best. _'Oh, Kushina… your son is such a troublemaker.'_

"Anyway, Tsunade-shishou needs me to come into the Hokage Tower for one reason or another. Did you want to come? You can see Naruto."

Haruka had been sending and receiving letters from Naruto in the three years that he was off with Jiraya. She figured that if she couldn't watch over her best friend's son, then she could at least make sure he was okay from time to time.

"Sure. I'm heading there to get a mission anyway." Haruka smiled. "It will be nice to see him."

.

* * *

.

Everything went by in a sort of blur after that. There were reunions and hugs from now too-tall blondes, and tests that her boyfriend (Three years is enough to call someone that, right?) was supposed to give. Sakura and Naruto did absolutely wonderful, and Haruka nearly died from laughing when they used his book against him.

But then things got bad.

The Kazekage was kidnapped, and Team Seven was being deployed. She couldn't go with them because her own mission was one of top importance as well.

All Haruka could do was hug the teenagers and Kakashi (In private) before making her way back to her apartment to pack.

.

* * *

.

The next few months were filled with nothing but high ranking missions, Akatsuki threats, and sadly… funerals.

Jiraya's death was hard on everybody, especially Naruto.

Haruka didn't know Asuma that well, but he was a leaf shinobi and Shikaku's son's sensei, so she grieved for the loss. When Kakashi left to go after Shikamaru and his team she had tried to join him, tried to make him see that he didn't need to do that alone. But, the Hatake men were stubborn, and her sensei's son was no different from his father.

.

* * *

.

" _I have to do this Haruka, for Shikamaru."_

" _I don't see why I can't join you."_

" _If I'm busy being worried about your safety—and don't look at me like that, I know you are a capable kunoichi—but I care too much about you."_

" _Kakashi—"_

" _Please, Haruka."_

" _Okay."_

.

* * *

.

She tried to be furious when he came back beaten and bloody and halfway to death's doorstep… but all she could do was hold him close, and silently pray he'd never leave her alone.

.

* * *

.

Pain.

That was the primary feeling that Haruka was experiencing. Pain in her body, pain in her mind, and most importantly…

Pain in her heart.

If she had to guess, Haruka would say this is what the orange haired Akatsuki member wanted them to feel when he razed their entire village to the ground. She had been trying to simultaneously help evacuate civilians and fight off giant summons.

Haruka had never used her Sharingan for that long.

Now she was lying in a ditch somewhere, her chakra was nearly depleted, her left femur was broken, and she couldn't feel Kakashi's chakra over the panic of everyone else's. The sounds of fighting had stopped a short while ago, and the village has descended into an uneasy quiet.

Haruka could only hope that Kakashi was okay. That he made it out safely.

Suddenly she was being pulled from the dirt, wincing in pain even if the person was trying to be gently. Dark eyes met even darker eyes and Shikaku breathed a sigh of relief. He hoisted her into his arms before jumping a ways and depositing her next to his son.

"You too?" The younger Nara asked, and all she could do was grimace slightly.

What seemed like ages later—after and incredible light show that Haruka watched in awe—all of the villagers gathered at what had once been the Northern Gate. Everyone was cheering for the blonde boy clad in orange, and even if Haruka wanted to join them she couldn't take her eyes off Kakashi.

Her leg had been mostly healed by Tsunade's summons, so with some pain Haruka made her way around the crowd and full-body crashed into the silver haired man.

He gave a startled "Oof!" and the both of them fell over, but he wrapped his arms around her as well, his body completely relaxed, and Haruka knew then that he loved her as much as she loved him.

She showed him just how much later that night.

.

* * *

.

Spirits were high in the village, even almost a month later, as everyone continued to work clearing the rubble.

Their village was destroyed, their Hokage was in a coma, and they had no idea what would happen next. Everything seemed to be down, but Haruka remembered something her sensei once said to her.

"We remember, we rebuild, and we come back stronger."

So she put all her work into helping the village regain its pride, she took high ranking missions to bring in money, helped clean rubble and salvage houses, and slowly but surely Haruka could see the life return to her home.

The supposed election of Danzo was something she wasn't going to touch with a lightning covered pole though. No matter how creepy the old war hawk was.

"Haruka-neechan…"

Haruka glanced up from the report she was writing and looked at the blonde boy next to her. He wasn't much of a boy anymore though, Naruto was quickly becoming a strong and amazing man.

Kushina would be proud.

"I um… there's something I wanted to ask you."

She folded the paper she had been writing on and shifted her attention to the blonde. They were in a secluded area of the village. She had sat behind the wood beams to get a little privacy… but she could never deny Kushina's son.

"Yeah?"

"You… you knew my dad, right?"

Longer blonde hair and lighter blue eyes flashed before her vision, constantly wrapped around blood red and grey.

"Yeah. I knew him."

Naruto hesitated, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to ask his next question. His eyes firmed though and he looked her in the eyes.

"Can you… tell me about him?" Naruto fidgeted. "What was he like, as a person, not just the Hokage?"

Haruka tilted her head to the side, studying Naruto closely. She smiled slightly when his fidgeting got worse. "I was good friends with your parents." She said, quietly.

His head snapped up, and cerulean locked with onyx. "So you will… tell me more about him, I mean?"

"Of course… let's see, the first thing you should know is that your dad was a total wimp in the academy…"

So Haruka sat with Naruto for hours, telling him story after story, and as she watched his eyes fill with happiness, she thought for once she might have succeeded.

.

* * *

.

"War?"

"Yes."

Haruka sat down on the bed. Kakashi taking his place next to her. They were both in their down time clothing, ready to stay in the rest of the night, but also ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Tsunade-sama has woken up, so that means I don't have to become Hokage… which means I'll be taking a part in the war effort with everyone else."

"When do we get our assignments." This wasn't anything new, it certainly wasn't her first war, either way.

"Tomorrow." Kakashi sighed. "Tonight we just get to relax a bit, and prepare."

Haruka looked at him before gently pushing him down onto the bed. She kissed him softly, before laying her head on his chest. "Let's just stay like this for now." She whispered.

Kakashi hummed in agreement, and carded his fingers through her thick black hair.

.

* * *

.

"You have to tell him."

Silence, then…

"I can't."

The Hokage frowned, hazel eyes narrowing. "Haruka… he deserves to know."

A flinch. "Tsunade-sama… I just… I can't."

"Haruka!" "It's war!"

The two women stared at each other, one with anger and the other desperation. Obsidian eyes welled with tears that she refused to shed.

"What Kakashi needs…" She said her voice firming with determination. "Is to focus on the war."

Tsunade shook her head sadly. "I don't want you fighting like this."

"Tsunade-sama… I will do everything I can to protect my village."

"You _should_ be doing everything you can… to protect your unborn child."

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

 **(As Requested)**

The first time Haruka met him they were seven years old. They had been in the same academy class since enrollment, but Haruka had no desire to talk to the pretty-boy Namikaze.

It wasn't that she was anti-social or anything… it was actually a far pettier reason than that. Namikaze was friends with that know it all Nara-brat, and the young girl wanted nothing to do with him… therefore, Namikaze was an enemy.

Then something awesome happened.

The new girl showed up and Haruka found herself intrigued. She thought the girl was fantastic in the way she basically told all the boys off, and told her so.

"What?"

"I want to be your friend."

The Uzumaki stared at her as if she'd grown another head. "But… why, dattabane?

Haruka smirked. "Because I like your attitude, and I think your hair is cool." Haruka was actually pretty jealous of the long red tresses considering her hair was barely shoulder length (an unfortunate gum accident) but, it wasn't ugly jealousy.

Tears started to well up in the young girl's eyes "Really?" Kushina choked out.

"Yup!"

So they became friends. They told each other everything, and Haruka became sort of a protective older (even if her birthday was later in the year) sister. The two helped each other through everything, like when Haruka's mom died, or Kushina's fear of sleeping alone after she was kidnapped.

So when Kushina started dating Namikaze Minato, and Haruka had to find out from the damn Nara, she felt a little betrayed. She quickly got over it though when her lovely red-haired friend said she was going to tell her anyway, but didn't see her until then.

Now her and the two love birds stood in the Uzumaki's apartment. They were waiting for someone to talk because the atmosphere was quickly becoming suffocating.

"Ahem… uh" Minato began. "Hi, Yamasaki-san."

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "If you hurt her, Namikaze… I will rip your spine out through your nostrils. Got it?"

"Haruka!"

The color had drained from Minato's face slightly, and he gave a half smile half grimace. "Uh. Yes. I completely understand."

Haruka's glare quickly formed into a placating smile. "Well, good. Do you guys want to get dinner? I'm starving."

With that the Yamasaki turned and left leaving the couple staring after her, one in embarrassment and fondness, and the other in slight fear and respect.

.

* * *

.

 **Alright Guys there you have it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! If you want to see a certain part of Haruka's past (pre time-jump) let me know and it could be put in the chapter!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	7. Lovely Dreams

**Okay Guys so here's the next chapter!**

 **It's out early because today is the day my friend turns 21! Yay for her, and the legal consumption of alcohol she can partake in!**

 **Ahem.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and I hope you liked the pregnancy thing. Yes, she's pregnant and no Kakashi is not aware.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS**

 **(=^.^=)**

.

* * *

.

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Lovely Dreams**

" _You have to tell him."_

 _Silence, then…_

" _I can't."_

 _The Hokage frowned, hazel eyes narrowing. "Haruka… he deserves to know."_

 _A flinch. "Tsunade-sama… I just… I can't."_

" _Haruka!" "It's war!"_

 _The two women stared at each other, one with anger and the other desperation. Obsidian eyes welled with tears that she refused to shed._

" _What Kakashi needs…" She said, her voice firming with determination. "Is to focus on the war."_

 _Tsunade shook her head sadly. "I don't want you fighting like this."_

" _Tsunade-sama… I will do everything I can to protect my village."_

" _You_ should _be doing everything you can… to protect your unborn child."_

.

* * *

.

"Ouch." Haruka said, putting a hand to her forehead. Her head had been killing her ever since she got up this morning, and she wasn't sure why. The woman shook it off though, and continued to move around the kitchen, she was trying to get breakfast done because Ryou would be back from morning training soon and she knew he would be hungry.

"Mommy?"

Haruka looked down at the little girl who stopped next to her. "Yes, Ayaka-chan?"

Silver hair fell over onyx eyes so like her own, and the little girl's belly grumbled. "I'm hungry." Haruka laughed a little, bending down to scoop the five-year-old into her arms. "How about some juice to hold you over, hmm? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Mhm." Ayaka nodded, and Haruka set her daughter down in one of the vacant chairs at the table. She glanced at the toddler in his highchair, and sighed when she saw he had gotten more food on his face, and in his dark hair than anywhere else.

"Oh Michi-chan, you made such a mess." She said with no small amount of affection. She set the juice down in front of her daughter, wiped the one-year-olds face clean, then went back to gathering up breakfast, and placing it on the table.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Haruka called back, setting the last few plates on the table. She looked up in time to see her eldest child walk through the door. He was covered in dirt and his short silver hair was all over the place, but his dark eyes were lit in excitement.

"Mom, guess what! Gramps showed me this really cool lightening technique! I still can't do it quite yet but I'm sure I'll have it down by Friday!"

Haruka walked over and gave her son a hug, he had just turned twelve last weekend and as a present his grandpa said he'd show him a new jutsu. The boy grinned at her before heading to the table for breakfast. Ryou briefly stopped to kiss his little brother on the head and hug his sister, but then he was eating with gusto.

Speaking of his grandfather, Haruka gave the man a hug, when he walked through the door too. "Hello Sakumo-sensei. Was training good?"

Hatake Sakumo laughed, and smiled at her. "Yeah, Ryou's been working hard."

"Jiji!" Not a second later Sakumo had his hands full of little Hatake. Ayaka loved her Jiji and she knew that he was completely wrapped around her fingers. "Just like her daddy." Haruka murmured, completely ignoring Sakumo's mock glare.

"Where is Kakashi?" Sakumo asked moving towards the table.

"Oh he's—" There was a knock on the door, "Ah… excuse me Sensei." Haruka left the kids with their grandpa, and went to see who was knocking. When she opened it she was immediately hugged by Takako. Her goddaughter was fourteen now, and she has shot up like a weed, towering over Haruka's small frame by half a head.

"Hi Auntie Haru!" The Nara girl said. "Mama wanted me to come over early because Shika was being a brat again."

"Tako-chan… you realize Shikamaru is twenty-seven right? He's married and has a kid… how can he be a brat?"

Takako huffed a breath, making her way inside. "Doesn't matter, Aniki will always be a brat."

"Well the party will be starting soon, so try to keep civil." Haruka asked with a smile. Her goddaughter smirked. "No promises, Auntie."

A few hours later Haruka's back yard was filled with people of all ages. Everyone was here, she could even see her parents over by the food table mingling with Shikaku and Yoshino. The Hatake woman was trying to enjoy it as much as she could but her head was killing her. Ever since she got up this morning there had been a dull throbbing in the back of her skull.

"Hey, Haruka, are you alright?"

Dark eyes looked up as her name was called, and Haruka saw her best friend walking up to her. Kushina was the type of woman to age gracefully for sure, and the Hatake woman found herself slightly jealous even though she herself didn't look a day over thirty.

Haruka wasn't sure why she felt sad looking at her longtime friend for a moment, but, like her headache, she pushed it aside, giving a warm smile to the redhead.

"I'm fine Kushina. Where's Minato?"

"He's over there with Naruto talking about a new seal their working on." She gestured, and true to her word Naruto, Minato, and Jiraya were huddled together muttering to themselves. "I swear my husband and son are going to blow up the world one day with a bad seal!"

The two women laughed, and Haruka winced at the throb it caused in her head.

"Haruka?"

Blinking rapidly, she looked at Kushina again. The pain was getting worse and she could barely see straight "Yeah… I…" Her knees buckled beneath her, and her vision went white.

" _How many are there!?"_

" _The Zetsu clones are closing in!"_

" _We need a sealing team!"_

" _Naruto should be here soon!"_

" _Haruka are you there?!"_

"Haruka!"

Obsidian eyes snapped open to see a group of people huddled around her. Her eyes locked with Kakashi's, and his held such worry for her, but all she could think was "When did you get here?"

He barked out a short laugh, before he gently hoisted her up. "I got here just in time to see you fall over. Have you been working too hard again?"

"Um… I don't..." She blinked, and looked around her. "I thought I saw…"

"Saw what Haruka?" Kushina asked worriedly.

The Hatake blinked slowly. "Nothing, I… it was nothing." Then she laughed. "I really must be tired, ne?"

The party went on normally after that, but the pain in her head was still there, if only a dull throb at the back of her mind. Later that night after the two little ones were put to bed, Haruka was in the kitchen doing the dishes, Kakashi had tried to say that he would do them, but Haruka knew Ryou wanted to spend some time with his dad.

So she pushed them in the living room, and left it at that.

Haruka could hear them talking, and she was humming quietly under her breath. Today had been a good day and she was happy. All her loved ones were there, and all was right in the world. Suddenly though, Haruka blinked and the clear water running out of the pipe turned red.

She pulled her hands out quickly, but when she looked again there was no blood… just soapy water.

The pounding in her head got louder and harsher, so she decided to hurry up and go to bed. She must really have been over working herself, but for the life of her Haruka couldn't remember what she had done to warner such exhaustion.

Come to think of it she couldn't remember much of anything.

The more she tried to think about it the more the pain in her head increased, and Haruka could feel her legs giving out beneath her.

She heard a startled cry of "Mom!" right before her head hit the floor.

" _Eternal Tsukuyomi?"_

" _Yes… we believe that your Mangekyō Sharingan can disable it, or fight it off for a short period of time."_

" _What exactly do you want me to do?"_

" _Stay away from the front lines."_

" _I need to fight with my village!"_

" _You need to be_ safe _for the village, Haruka! And for your baby!"_

 _Honey eyes filled her vision, before they were overtaken by red and black._

 _Sleep. 'What?' Sleep. 'No… No, I need to help in the war!' Sleep._

' _Sleep?'_

 _Yes, Sleep… Everything will be okay._

… _Okay?_

 _Everything will be… okay._

"Ryou, when is Mommy gonna wake up?"

 _Who?_ "I don't know, Aya-chan, Dad said Mom was just really tired." _Wasn't she just…_

"I want her to wake up now, she's been asleep forever!" _What about the war? The front lines? What about…_

"It's only been a day, Ayaka." _What had she been thinking about?_

"You two are very loud, you've woken your poor Mother up."

"Sorry, Auntie." "Sorry, Aunt Mikoto."

At the name Haruka's eyes snapped open, only to close again cringing at the bright lights. Apparently they took her to the hospital after she passed out. She looked to her left and saw her two oldest, then to her right to see a face so much like her own.

"Mikoto." _NotMokototshe'sdead_

"Hey, nee-chan." The Uchiha Matriarch turned to the kids. "Why don't you too give me a minute with your mom, hmm?"

Quick hugs were exchanged, _wrongwrong_ and with the promise to bring back food and Dad _Kakashiisn'tadadnotyet_ , the two kids were gone. There was silence for a long moment as the two women tried to find something to say. Then Haruka blurted out.

"Mikoto… do you ever feel like… something is missing?"

Her sister looked at her, pulling up a chair to sit next to the bed. "Sometimes." She admitted easily. "But, it's nice here… isn't it Nee-chan?"

They stared at each other for a moment, before Mikoto sighed and looked away. "Maybe you should take a break. Stay at home until Michi is a bit older. Kakashi is worried about you, you know?"

Haruka shut her eyes, and leaned back trying to ignore the pain in her head. _Thisisn'trightit'snotright_ "I have dreams sometimes." She admitted, quietly.

"Dreams?"

"About war, and death. I see blood when I'm washing the dishes, and when I look at my kids… sometimes I don't know who they are."

Silence fell over the room. "Does that make me a bad mother?" _Notamothernotyet_

"Of course not." A hand grabbed hers and for a second she almost jerked away from the touch. It felt cold, like death. _BecasueMikotoisdeaddeaddead._ But then she opened her eyes and saw her sisters worried face, and the clammy touch faded into warmth.

"You're just stressed." Mikoto said. "How about I take Michi and Ayaka for the weekend, hm? Ryou can stay over at his teammates house. How does that sound?"

It sounded good, and she agreed. Everything would go back to normal _thisisn'tnormalit'swrong_... then when she was left alone with her thoughts, Haruka couldn't help but wonder,

Who were her son's teammates?

.

* * *

.

"So she just said she would take the kids?"

Haruka nodded, as she dressed Ayaka in her coat and hat. _Notherdaughter._ It was fall so the air was slightly chilled and she didn't want the five-year-old to catch a cold. "She said she wanted me to relax. That I was too stressed."

"Sounds like Mikoto."

"Right." Haruka muttered. She sat on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut, the throbbing in her head getting worse for a moment. The next thing she realized Mikoto was at the door and ready to take her kids for the weekend. _Nothersnothers_

"Bye Mommy!"

"Uh, bye baby girl." Haruka gave her a hug, kissed them both on the forehead _wrongwrongwrong,_ and then they were gone, leaving Kakashi and her alone.

"So," Kakashi said slowly, sitting down next to her on the couch. "What now? It seems like it's been forever since we've had a kid free weekend." _That'snotrightnotrightnotright_

"Can I ask you something?"

The question was asked in a meek tone of voice, and it seemed to startle him slightly, but he nodded anyway. "Was there ever… a war? I mean…" At his look, she explained. "A Fourth Shinobi War?" _BlooddeathMadaraJuubi_

"No." Kakashi said, dragging out the word. "The last war was the third war, we haven't—well I mean there were some brief skirmishes when Team Seven was around sixteen, but other than that."

"Team Seven?" Haruka asked, "With… Naruto, Sakura, and… Sasuke?" _Sasuke'sgoneSasukeleft_

Kakashi furrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yes, two of which are jōnin, and one who's training to be Hokage—Haruka… you should know this."

A sigh escaped her lips, and she stood up. Haruka began pacing the floor, she felt like she was trapped with no way out. The throb had turned into a pounding. Kakashi just watched.

"Something doesn't feel right though!" She began in earnest. "I've been getting headaches, and I can't remember simple things! I have no idea who my son's teammates are, or why seeing Kushina makes me overwhelmingly sad! And the dreams I've been having have only made it worse."

"You've been stressed—" "It's _not_ stress!"

There was silence, one minute Kakashi was on the couch and the next he was standing before her, his hands caressing her face. Haruka wanted to lean into those hands, let him take care of her and stop thinking, but the feeling of _wrongwrongwrong_ kept pounding against her skull and chest.

She took a step back.

Kakashi sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. A look of frustration crossed his face and what he said next made Haruka pause.

"I don't understand why you keep fighting it."

Haruka's mouth went dry. "What?"

A lone grey eye narrowed at her. "You have everything you want, right? Me, the kids, your friends, your family. So why is it you keep _digging_ when you can be perfectly happy here!"

His voice had taken on a slightly desperate tone. It was tinged with sadness and Haruka felt guilt overcome her for a moment. Even if he was _wrongwrongwrong_ this was still Kakashi, and she loved him.

"I remember fighting." Haruka said slowly, keeping an eye on him even if she was pretty sure he wouldn't hurt her. "I'm not sure why, or who, but I was fighting to protect something."

Unconsciously her hand slid to her abdomen. It was flat now but there was a ghost feeling of it being slightly larger, and it almost made her panic.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka tried to smile.

"This world, whatever it is… it's not right." She could see Kakashi frown at her words. "I just have this feeling, and I think I need to act on it."

Chakra started to build up behind her eyes, and as if he knew what she was doing, Kakashi started to panic. "No! Wait, Haruka, please! You can be happy here, I promise."

The first level of her Sharingan activated, and before her eyes it looked as if the edges of the world had bled away slightly. Even more chakra now, and she could see a lone tear trail down Kakashi's cheek.

"Please stay with me." He whispered.

Blood instead of tears are what ran down her own face, and she wasn't sure why her heart was breaking. "I'm sorry." She said, just as quietly. A the Mangekyō flared to life in her eyes she watched as the color seemed to bleed right out of him, and Kakashi disappeared into the background.

And then Haruka new no more.

.

* * *

.

It felt like years later that Haruka was sitting in a hospital room getting checked over by a nurse. She, along with thousands of other shinobi, had woken up in egg-like casings, tired, disoriented, and not knowing what had happened.

"Alright, Yamasaki-san, everything is fine with your heath."

"The baby?"

The medic smiled. "They baby is perfectly fine too. It seems you had been unconsciously sending all the chakra that wasn't being drained to your womb to protect it. Well, almost all the chakra. Be glad that didn't kill you."

Haruka nodded, her shoulders sagging with relief. "Thank you, Medic-san."

The shinobi nodded, and Haruka took her leave, more people than just her needed to be checked on after all.

Walking through the rows of tents, seeing all the families and loved ones come together in relief now that the war was over… it had Haruka slightly jealous. She wasn't sure where _her_ people were, Naruto, Sakura, and most importantly Kakashi.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she could make out the familiar chakra on the edge of her field. She was no sensor, but it was hard to miss Uzumaki Naruto. She also knew that wherever Naruto was, Kakashi would surely be close.

' _If he survived'_ Haruka shook that thought off. It had been bugging her since the moment she woke up and the dark haired woman would be damned if she let her doubts get to her now. But the mind was a fickle thing and it kept whispering to her as she made her way closer to Naruto's location.

' _What if he didn't make it?'_

' _What if you're all alone?'_

' _What if he ended up like Shikaku?'_

" _What will you do if he's dead?'_

He thoughts cut off though, the moment she got Naruto into her sights, because standing next to him—barely, but very much _alive_ , was Kakashi.

A sob broke its way free from her throat—later she would blame the pregnancy hormones—and she darted across the camp. Barely hearing his grunt of pain, Haruka slammed herself into Kakashi and held on tightly.

There was this insane fear that if she let go he would disappear.

Her whole body was shaking with the sobs she was holding in, and Haruka barely noticed Kakashi clutching her back just as tightly. Suddenly she was pushed away from him, and before she could protest his mask was down and his lips were on hers.

It was like finding water after days in the desert.

In the back of her mind she could hear cheering and catcalling, but all she could focus on was Kakashi. Kakashi's warmth. Kakashi's heartbeat. Just Kakashi.

Briefly she wondered why he would willingly pull down his mask in front of tons of people, but then realized that he had a light genjutsu up. This caused her to break from their kiss and start laughing into his shoulder.

Damn Hatake knew exactly why she was laughing too.

Naruto cleared his throat after a moment, causing the two of them to look at him. The blonde shinobi grinned and Haruka smiled at her best friend's son. Looking at him now, Haruka could see both his parents in him… it made her proud.

Even if she was internally freaking out about the half of his arm that was missing.

Naruto must have seen her slight panic because he chuckled. "I'm gonna do one last sweep, just to make sure there aren't any more Zetsu clones. Then I think I want some ramen… it's been way too long!"

His statement caused the shinobi around him to laugh, before they started going back to their own business. Haruka watched—no matter how many times she seen it already—in awe as the golden glow took over Naruto's form.

The Uzumaki got a concentrated look on his face, but there was no sign that anything was wrong, and he quickly came out of his Bijuu cloak. Haruka was just about to turn back to Kakashi, fully intent to see that he was _thoroughly_ okay, when Naruto addressed her.

"Haruka-neechan?"

She looked at him curiously. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

A pause. Then,

"Why do you have two chakra signatures?"

It seemed as if the world had suddenly zeroed in on her, and she felt Kakashi tense next to her. The silver haired man turned to her, his two ( _and how had she not noticed two_ ) grey eyes piercing. "What?" He whispered.

Haruka could feel the color drain from her face.

"Um… I can explain."

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

 **(As Requested by the Birthday Girl)**

"Sorry what?"

"I need your advice on a matter concerning women."

Haruka did her very best to remain straight-faced, but looking at the twelve-year-old in front of her, she couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Kakashi, you're twelve."

The look she got was one full of sass, and she almost lost her composure. The poor kid was so serious all the time, and Haruka supposed she could at least try to take this seriously as well.

"Okay." She said sitting down. They were in the training field after one of their sessions. "What kind of advice?"

This seemed to make Kakashi pause, and the young Hatake shifted awkwardly where he had sat down across from her. Clearing his throat, Haruka was just able to hear him mumble out something.

"Older? Oh! You like an older girl. Well that's alright everyone has their types." Haruka smiled at Kakashi. "Did you just want the basics on how to talk to her?"

Watching the red creep up his face, Haruka smiled a little wider. _'Aww, he's embarrassed. That's adorable.'_ Kakashi nodded his head stiffly.

So Haruka sat with him for a while and told him everything she could think of on how to treat a girl. She felt sadness overcome her though, when she though it ought to be her sensei teaching his son these things, and pushed away the lingering feelings of anger and betrayal at him leaving them alone.

She also felt slightly guilty about not being in her sensei's son's life more often, but she had drowned herself in ANBU after Sakumo's death, and had only recently resurfaced.

When she was packing for her mission later that night she made a promise to herself that as soon as she got back, Haruka would spend more time with Kakashi. He wouldn't have to be so alone anymore.

Two weeks later, a twelve-year-old boy stood in front of the memorial stone staring at the name that had recently been carved on it. He refused to let the tears in his eyes fall, but he did place down a simple bouquet of flowers.

Purple Hyacinth and White Azalea.

Sorrow of a first love lost.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alrighty guys!**

 **This one is super early compared to the last one which was super late, but it was a present so meh.**

 **I kinda want to try the thing I did with my other story so… If I can get 10 Reviews, then I will post the next chapter on Friday.**

 **If you guys are into that then let me know.**

 **P.S. I do not study the meanings of flowers and google was my friend on that one. If I messes something up then just let me know, but I'm pretty sure it's okay how it is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	8. Baby Talk

**I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I know it's super late, but I've just been so busy with con stuff and then classes started, and now my laptop charger is dead, so my computer is never charger T^T**

 **Here it is thought, and I hope you like it!**

 **You guys should know by now that I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Baby Talk**

Haruka was sitting on the hospital roof, watching all the villagers go about their daily lives. It was three months after the war had ended and things were just starting to get back to normal.

She pressed her hand against her swollen stomach and sighed. Being six months pregnant had taken some getting used to, especially now that it was more than noticeable. People were constantly staring at her on the streets.

Though that may have something more to do with Kakashi becoming Hokage.

Haruka was happy for him, even though she knew the silver haired man hardly cared for the job. He was a good leader, and he would make a good Kage.

Of course he just says that he's keeping the seat warm for Naruto.

The two of them hadn't talked much after her unplanned pregnancy announcement via the blonde haired Uzumaki. She could tell he had been upset with her, for going to war and for doing it while being pregnant, but there were far more important things to do than argue between themselves.

Like guide a village into recovery for one.

They ended up taking (yelling) it out a bit a few weeks later, but not much was settled.

Letting her hand fall away from her stomach, Haruka made to stand up. The added weight through her off though, and she tipped forward. Before she could hit the ground a hand was wrapped around her arm, gentle but firm, and she was righted again.

"Be more careful." A slightly deep voice murmured. "You could hurt the child."

Haruka knew that voice, the last time she heard it was in a hospital room, vowing that no one would hurt her.

"Sasuke." She said quietly, turning to look at her nephew. He looked older now, as he should, but also tired, as if the world was draped over his shoulders.

"You're pregnant." He said simply, as if that would explain why he was there with her.

Haruka smiled. "Yes. You'll have a cousin in a few months." Then she frowned slightly. "But you won't be here… will you?"

"No." Sasuke muttered. "I have to atone for what I've done. The village isn't the place to do that." The Uchiha glances at her, and there was an odd look in his eye all of a sudden.

"Do you…" He trailed off, furrowing his brows.

"Yes?"

"Would they be proud of me?" He asked quietly, and Haruka knew then that this boy—this poor child had been through far too much in his short life. The soon-to-be mother grabbed him gently by the shoulder, ignoring the missing arm, and pulled him into a hug.

She kept it brief, but she knew he understood. "I cannot presume to speak for your parents, Sasuke." She said pulling back. "But my sister and I were very much alike in the ways we thought… and I am so very proud of you."

And for a brief moment there on that roof, Uchiha Sasuke felt peace.

He smiled.

.

* * *

.

(Three weeks after the war)

" _You're still mad at me."_

 _Silence followed the statement and Haruka sighed. "Kakashi it's been weeks. We need to talk about this."_

 _They hadn't spoken of the reveal of her pregnancy. Before she had gotten the chance to explain Kakashi had been whisked off by some random shinobi to attend to his duties._

 _They had both been far too busy to talk about it, but Haruka was done stalling. She had gone to his apartment and waited for him to return. But, when he got there the silver haired man had all but given her the cold shoulder._

" _Talk about what exactly?" Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes. His two grey orbs piercing into her obsidian. "Talk about the fact you kept your pregnancy secret from me, or the fact that you went to war and risked the life of our child!"_

 _Haruka could feel her own temper flare. "I kept it secret because we were going to war. I wasn't about to sit here in the village and twiddle my thumbs! As for not telling you," She narrowed her eyes, stepping towards him. "What would you have done? You would have been too worried about if I was safe or not when you should have been focusing on battle."_

 _She could see the fire in Kakashi's eyes increase, before it finally snapped. "OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE!" He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall. "Do you really think I would let the woman I love be put in danger so easily?!"_

 _There was silence as the two of them took in the words he had just uttered. "Love?" Haruka whispered._

 _Kakashi sighed, lowering his hand and wincing slightly at the dent he created in the wall. He finally looked at her—really_ looked. _His voice was quiet when he spoke again._

" _I love you far too much to risk losing you like that."_

 _A sob ripped out of Haruka's throat before she could stop it, and Kakashi's head snapped up in surprise and worry having not expected that reaction._

 _The woman strode over to him quickly, and it was all the Hatake could do to hold her when she practically collapsed against him._

" _I'm sorry." She cried against his chest, and Kakashi felt a tear roll down his own cheek._

" _I've lost everyone, Haruka." He said quietly, clutching her tighter. "Please don't make me lose you to."_

 _She sniffed. "It's all over now, I'm fine Kakashi… we're fine."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Haruka and Yoshino sat in the Nara household's kitchen. The two women were the only ones there besides Takako who was taking a nap. Her friend had been slightly depressed lately, but honestly Haruka couldn't blame her.

It had only been a few short months since Shikaku had died, and the poor women's heart was broken. So now Haruka spent most her time, that wasn't spent with Kakashi, with her to try and help her through it.

It was hard though, to not grieve like she wanted. Shikaku was her first love, and despite the fact Haruka had moved on and was very happy with Kakashi… that would never change. Yoshin seemed to be getting better slowly though, her daughter helped a lot.

She also was fussing more about Haruka's pregnancy than Haruka herself. The dark haired woman smiled slightly. At least it gives her something to focus on.

"So what are you going to name the baby?"

Haruka furrowed her brows at Yoshino, before moving her attention down to her protruding stomach. Sasuke had left the village a few weeks ago after their talk on the roof, and since then she had begun her third trimester.

"I don't know." She answered her best friend honestly. "Kakashi and I haven't really had time to talk about it… him being recently made the Hokage and all."

Yoshino huffed. "We had Takako's name picked out early... as soon as we knew she was a girl. Do you even know the gender, Haruka?!" Haruka laughed, but then silver hair and dark eyes on a youthful face flashed across her vision.

" _Mom, guess what! Gramps showed me this really cool lightening technique! I still can't do it quite yet but I'm sure I'll have it down by Friday!"_

 _Haruka walked over and gave her son a hug, he had just turned twelve last weekend and as a present his grandpa said he'd show him a new jutsu. The boy grinned at her before heading to the table for breakfast. Ryou briefly stopped to kiss his little brother on the head and hug his sister, but then he was eating with gusto._

"Haruka!"

"What?" She asked, turning to Yoshino.

"You spaced out there a minute… are you okay, do you want to go home?"

She shook her head slightly, before smiling at her friend. "No, I'm sorry… it's just…"

"The genjutsu dream?"

"Yeah."

Yoshino was the only one Haruka had confided in about her dream in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The other woman had been an immense help with everything, Haruka was honestly terrified that her baby might be a boy… and that she might not love him as much as she loved the one in that dream.

But Yoshino assured her that whatever gender the child turned out to be, they would be immensely loved.

"Hey, Yoshino?" Haruka asked, slowly. She kept her eyes on the table in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be the baby's Godmother… Kakashi already asked Yamato to be the Godfather." There was silence for a moment, and Haruka looked up beginning to feel anxious at her friends lack of reply. Yoshin had tears in her eyes and they looked ready to spill. "I-I mean only if you want to—"

"YES!" Yoshino cried, throwing herself at the soon to be mother, and smothering her in a hug. "Of _course_ I want to be the baby's Godmother!"

The two women laughed to themselves, still hugging. They only broke apart when they heard a young voice call out for Yoshino.

All three of the girls decided to do each other's hair after that, even if none of them were particularly girly, and after a full makeover party Haruka left, and made her way home.

.

* * *

.

"Knock it off Naruto!"

Haruka huffed a laugh at Sakura's yelling, before groaning, and leaning over. She was almost in her eighth month of pregnancy and the little baby sure liked to kick.

Not only that, but they constantly sat on her bladder too, which was just rude if you ask her.

"But, Sakura-chan! Haruka-neechan is the only pregnant lady I know! I've never felt a baby kick before!"

Ah the argument that had started it all. The two young shinobi had been assigned the task of babysitting her, even though Haruka had assured Kakashi she would be fine in the new house—yes _house_ because apparently their apartments weren't good enough for the Hatake's standards—by herself for a few hours.

Naruto had been so excited to feel his little cousin (He had decided since Kushina was like her sister that made Haruka his aunt-by-proxy) kick so violently, and wouldn't keep his hands off her stomach.

This seemed to piss off Sakura, because boundaries and personal space were apparently very important.

"You think I care, knucklehead! Haruka has a lot more to worry about then you touching her all the time."

Haruka choked on her drink slightly before turning to the pink haired medic. "Sakura-chan… that sounded kind of inappropriate."

The girls face turned as pink as her hair, before she glared at the woman. "Don't get me started on you! What part of resting do you not understand?"

"I'm a kunoichi—"

"You're pregnant, and the baby comes first!" Sakura then began to drone on and on about the importance of rest so late in her pregnancy. It was honestly boring, so Haruka made eye contact with Naruto, smirked, then proceeded to (stealthily she is an A-rank ninja for a reason) leave the room.

Naruto was turning red trying not to laugh.

She made it all the way to the kitchen before she heard Sakura start to stomp after her, and Naruto break down in a fit of laughter.

Haruka smiled.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi smiled at her from where he was laying on the bed. She had been pacing back and forth for fifteen minutes now, and Haruka was sure that the Hokage-in-training was silently laughing at her.

"This isn't funny." She grumbled.

"Of course not."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "I mean it Kakashi! I can't get comfortable at all! If the baby isn't sitting on my bladder then they're kicking me in the ribs, or giving me heartburn."

A short chuckle and then strong arms wrapped around her back. Kakashi rested his hands on her stomach and leaned his forehead against her neck. "I think," He said slowly. "That you need to get out of the house for a little while."

Haruka leaned back into Kakashi's broad chest, before sighing. "You would actually let me go outside?"

"Only if I'm with you. Your due date is coming up in a little over a month Haruka; can you really blame me?"

"Heh, no. Not really. I know you only do it because you love us." She turned in his arms to look at him. "I am craving ramen though, let's go get some?"

"Sure."

.

* * *

.

"Then Kakashi fell into the stream, because he got distracted by Minato and I sparring."

"Ha! Kakashi-sensei, you were as bad as us!"

"Yeah sensei, Haruka-san did he do anything else embarrassing?"

Haruka laughed at Kakashi's students. They had all met up at Ichiraku Ramen, and the teenagers decided they wanted to know more about Kakashi's early career days.

"Well… there was this one time with wasabi sauce—" "Okay!" Kakashi cut in. "I think that's enough, it's getting late and Haruka needs her rest."

The chorus of "Aww come on" made Haruka laugh. She kept laughing long after Kakashi took her hand and led her down the street, and back to their house.

"I can't believe you were going to tell them the wasabi story." Kakashi grumbled a few minutes later when Haruka's giggles finally stopped.

"Well." The woman smirked. "When your student chokes on wasabi because of a dare… it's pretty hilarious."

Kakashi huffed. "I still haven't forgiven Kushina for that."

Haruka burst into a new peal of laughter, but it was quickly interrupted when she doubled over in pain.

"Haruka?"

Haruka flinched when Kakashi's hand came to rest on her back. Gasping as another sharp pain crashed through her abdomen. "Kakashi." She choked out. "Something is wrong." Then she cried out as another wave of pain brought her to her knees.

Kakashi grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Hold on, Haruka." He said as he took off across the roof. "Just hold on."

"It's too early!" She said through her clenched teeth. Rooftop travel wasn't the most comfortable mode of transportation when you had no control over the pace. Haruka knew Kakashi was trying to be gently, but damn she was in pain.

"I know!" Kakashi growled. "We're almost at the hospital."

The frantic man burst through the hospital doors and in a moment there were medic ninja scurrying around her. Haruka kept her jaw clenched so when another wave of pain ran through her she didn't scream.

"How far along is she?" The medic asked Kakashi. The silver haired man answered quickly saying she was thirty-two weeks pregnant, and that at her last appointment everything seemed fine.

They wheeled her into a room, told her the pain she was feeling was contractions, and although it was a little too early the baby wanted to be born now.

The medic quickly called in Tsunade—who had thankfully been in the hospital at the time—who proceeded to kick Kakashi out of the room.

"Alright, Haruka," Tsunade said with a smile. "Let's have a baby, shall we?"

.

* * *

.

They weren't letting him in the room.

Why weren't they letting him in the room?

Haruka had stopped screaming and calling for his blood a short while ago, and now the room was silent. Kakashi was terrified that something had gone wrong, and he was slowly but surely working himself into a worried frenzy.

Just as he was about to break down the door separating him and his family a familiar voice called out.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

The silver haired man snapped his head to look at her, checking her face for any sign that something went wrong. Not trusting himself to speak the Hatake just grunted in acknowledgement.

Tsunade smirked at him. "Do you want to meet your son?"

With wide eyes, Kakashi nodded, and slowly made his way into the room. The first thing he noticed was Haruka. Tired, sweaty, extremely beautiful, Haruka. She was smiling down at something small, and barely glanced up until Kakashi was standing right next to her.

"He's perfect, Kakashi." Haruka whispered. He voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done.

Kakashi finally glanced away from the new mother, and down to the little bundle in her arms. "He's tiny." Was the first thing that came out his mouth.

Haruka chuckled and nodded her head. "That happens when a baby is six weeks early." She paused, glancing down again. "He's beautiful though."

Kakashi nodded.

There was a shock of bright silver hair on the little baby's head, and despite the fact that his eyes were closed and Kakashi couldn't see the color, he hoped they were dark like his mother's.

Tsunade, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke up. "What about a name?"

Kakashi's mind completely blanked, so he turned to Haruka and hoped she had a good suggestion.

"Ryou." She whispered, and her voice had never sounded so fragile. "His name is Hatake Ryou."

With wide eyes, Kakashi looked at her. "You want him to take my last name?" HE smiled when the tired woman nodded.

"I don't want to get married now." She said softly. "But eventually, I'd like to be your wife, so yes… he has your last name."

"Kami, I love you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could register them, but the beaming smile on Haruka's face was well worth the embarrassment that Tsunade's giggling brought.

"I know." Haruka said, softly. "I love you too, Kakashi."

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

 **The Wasabi Incident**

"I don't know, Haruka, do you think Kakashi is ready for something like that?"

The dark haired woman before him seemed to think about it. "Well, it is an advance lightening technique… but he might be able to do it if he tries hard enough."

"I can handle it perfectly well Sensei." The twelve-year-old sitting next to them said stubbornly. Kakashi had been bugging her (As much as a Hatake can) to teach him an advance lightening technique. Haruka decided that if Minato said he could then she would agree, and that's how the three of them came to be in Minato and Kushina's home, discussing the topic.

Kakashi had been trying to convince his sensei for an hour… and was failing spectacularly.

"How do you know?" Minato said. It's not that he didn't trust Kakashi's skills or Haruka's teaching methods, but he had to make sure he had every angle thought out. "A-Rank techniques are very dangerous."

"I have an idea!" A voice called from the kitchen. All three ninja turned to see Kushina walk up to them. She had a jar in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Kushina," Minato asked. "What is the wasabi for?"

The red haired woman smirked. "If Kakashi can eat a spoonful of wasabi then he can learn the technique… if not, then he drops the subject!"

Haruka could tell that her friend was really just looking for a reason to get revenge on the boy. The dark haired woman didn't blame her, last week Kakashi had said Kushina's dumplings weren't up to par with professional ones. That he had tasted better.

Hell hath no fury like an Uzumaki scorned.

"Fine." Kakashi said, sticking his chin out in defiance. "I'll do it, if it means I can learn the technique."

Before the Namikaze could object, Kakashi had taken the spoonful of wasabi from Kushina and out it in his mouth.

Haruka could immediately tell the boy had never had wasabi before, because after he had out it in his mouth and began to swallow it, his face turned bright red. Kushina laughed at the hue on the kid's face and slapped his back heartily, this however, caused Kakashi to cough, and the wasabi to come back up his throat.

Ten minutes, and a few slices of bread later, all four of them sat in the living room quietly.

"We never speak of this." Kakashi said hoarsely, and Haruka had to fight down a smirk. The words seemed to cause a similar reaction in her red haired friend because Kushina let out a peal of laughter.

Haruka could barely make out the "He choked on wasabi!" Between her giggles.

Needless to say Kakashi's face was red again, but this time wasabi had nothing to do with it.

.

* * *

.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought!**

 **Once My schedule gets a bit more solid I'll be back to updating regularly.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	9. A Whole New World

**I have been on hiatus since last summer. To all the people who have been waiting I apologize and I hope you'll forgive me. I've decided to end this fic (the official story anyway) but there are a few requested AU's to it that will be in this chapter as well.**

 **I've decided to not post anything else unless it's finished first to avoid this situation again… it's not fair to my readers.**

 **Anyway… enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **New Beginning**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **A Strange New World**

"I want to have another kid."

That was the first thing Kakashi heard when he walked into his home. "Ah… what?"

Haruka sighed, her husband could be so dense sometimes. "Another kid, you know… a small child that will come into existence through intercourse and love?"

She put down the knife she was chopping and leveled the knife at Kakashi. "You don't have a problem with that… do you Anata?"

The smile on her face promised death if he disagreed, not that he would but, "Ryou-chan is barely three, are you sure? Not that I wouldn't love more kids because any family with you is one I want."

Haruka smiled at Kakashi, she had decided to marry the man last year and had taken his name. "I have a dream," she said quietly, turning her back to him, "about Ryou growing up with at least two other siblings… and it makes me smile."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and when his lips ran over her neck his mask was absent. "I can get Iruka to watch Ryou-chan for a few nights."

Haruka grinned.

.

* * *

.

Despite their best efforts, and they really did try, little Ayaka wasn't born until Ryou was just turning six.

"She's tiny" A young voice said to her as she passed the nursery. It belonged to a little silver-haired boy leaning over the crib.

"That is what you're tou-chan said when you were born." Haruka chuckled, and scooped her son into her arms. "But, look at how much you've grown Ryou-chan!"

"Will my nee-chan get this big, too?" His eyes were curious, even if they never left the sleeping babe. "I want to teach her all about shuriken and tou-chan's ninken!"

Haruka kissed Ryou on the forehead, before setting him on the ground again. "You'll be the best big brother, I believe in you."

"Love you, Kaa-chan."

"I love you too, my beautiful boy."

 **END**

.

* * *

.

 **gmilena1525** **requested: Would you mind doing a Shikaku X OC please or maybe a one shot of what if Haruka stayed dead and is reanimated in the 4th war and fights Shikamaru? Shikaku reaction and Shikamaru meeting his dad 1st love.**

 **Um… I'll try?**

 **New Beginnings**

 **AU**

 **(If Haruka was Reanimated)**

Where am I? Was her first thought.

Nothing hurts. Was her first feeling.

Kill them all. Was her first order.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru was getting frustrated. The reanimated corpses kept coming and it was only so much that they could do to hold them off. His team was exhausted. Not just physically but emotionally as well.

They had just finished fighting Asuma.

"Shikamaru…" Ino said suddenly. "There's another one coming."

He sighed, and shifted into a ready stance. "Anyone we know?" Ino shook her head. "I don't think so, but she's here!"

The woman landed softly in front of them, and if it weren't for the black and red eyes that meant reanimation, he would think she was just another Konoha shinobi.

"Maa," She said slowly, "You're not Shikaku."

'Tou-san?' Shikamaru thought, then asked, "You know my father?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly, and then closed as if she were in pain, her head dipping slightly. "I should have realized that," she murmured. "Your chakra signatures are very similar."

Choji stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

The woman's head raised slowly. To Choji she said, "I am Yamasaki Haruka." Then her eyes fell on Shikamaru. "I am Nara Shikaku's fiancée… or rather, was."

The teenager's eyes widened, and Haruka slid into a fighting position. "I apologize," she began, "but I can no longer withhold… prepare yourselves."

Then she attacked.

.

* * *

.

Shikaku was stressed. Well it was war, so of course he was stressed, but more so than that, he was worried. The reanimated corpses were getting out of hand, and more powerful opponents were being summoned.

His son had to fight his late teacher, and Shikaku would have done anything to spare his son that pain.

"Shikaku-san?" A voice behind him called. "Urgent message from the battlefield. It's your son's team."

The older Nara's eyes widened a fraction before he rushed over to Inoichi. "What is it? He asked roughly. "Are they okay?"

"They are for now." Inoichi said, his voice strained. "But, Shikaku… they're fighting Haruka-chan."

"Haru…ka"

Shikaku felt as if his feet had come out from underneath him. The woman he loved. The woman he lost, she was fighting his son. Haruka was reanimated and fighting his son!

"I'm going." He said, standing abruptly. "I need to be there."

Before he could turn though, Inoichi grabbed his arm. "Shikaku, we need you here." He stressed. "As much as it pains me… you can't leave."

The Clan Head cringed. He knew that, he knew, but he wasn't thinking rationally. What would he do if he was there. He was compromised. He wouldn't be able to fight her. Never her.

"Put me through to Shikamaru."

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru was panting. They had just finished fighting their sensei, and now they had to fight this strange woman.

This woman who claimed to be his father's fiancée!

"On your left." The woman—Haruka-san—called out. "Watch you're flank, Ino-san."

Despite her helping them the fight seemed to be taking forever, and Shikamaru couldn't stop thinking about the fiancée thing! His dad was with his mom that's it!

" _Shikamaru!"_ a voice called in his head.

"Tou-san! This woman—"

" _I know Shikamaru, I know!"_ Shikaku's voice was rough. _"Here's what I need you to do."_

Team Ten listened closely even as they dodged the myriad of attacks Haruka was throwing their way. Once Shikaku had finished relaying their orders they moved into position.

Choji expanded and reached for Haruka, while Shikamaru's shadows moved to hold the woman in place. Haruka was expecting Ino to move in and try to seal her, what she wasn't expecting was the blonde girl to land in front of her, place her hand on her head, and call out a jutsu.

.

* * *

.

 _When Haruka opened her eyes again, she wasn't on the battlefield fighting a team of teenagers, and Kami had the boy looked like her Shikaku. Instead she was in a white space, and wondered if she had died again._

" _Haruka."_

 _The woman spun around so quickly that she surely would have fell if she wasn't a shinobi._

" _Shikaku!" She exclaimed, running to him. They collided in the middle, arms wrapping around each other tightly. "Where are we?" Haruka mumbled into his vest._

" _It's a jutsu that can project someone into someone else's mind." He answered. "Inoichi created it a few years ago."_

 _Haruka shuddered in his arms. "I-I'm so sorry, Shikaku."_

" _I know, Haruka, I know. I'm sorry too. I should never have let you leave me."_

 _They stayed like that for a while longer, just holding each other, and basking in the others' presence._

" _You have son." Haruka stated, looking up at him. "He looks just like you."_

 _Shikaku smiled. "He acts like me too." Then he frowned. "I never wanted a family, unless it was with you, but…"_

" _It's okay, Shika." She looked up at him. "I understand. I was dead and I would have been pissed if you hadn't at least_ tried _to be happy."_

 _He wouldn't tell her then, about all the times he tried to unsuccessfully end his life, so he could be with her. Those thoughts were not for this moment._

" _What's keeping you here, Haruka?" Shikaku asked quietly. "You can move on from this place."_

 _The shorter woman ducked her head against his chest, before stepping away from him. "It was you." She smiled. "I wanted to know if you were okay… if you were happy?"_

" _I won't lie to you, Haruka." Shikaku said firmly, taking her hands in his own. "I wasn't not for a long time." He thought of his wife and son. "But then happiness forced itself on me, and I can say that while every now and then the pain comes… It doesn't stay."_

 _The blinding smile that Haruka gave him was only marred by the tears running down her face. "Silly man," she laughed, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "You deserve all the world's happiness."_

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru watched as the still body of Yamasaki Haruka started to glow and flake apart. When her spirit rose from the body she had inhabited she looked directly at Shikamaru.

"Take care of him for me."

Shikamaru nodded. "Hai."

After the war Shikamaru would need to have a talk with his parents about this woman, he didn't like not knowing things.

However, that time would never come, as Shikamaru watched the Bijuu Bomb soar across the sky, and heard his father's voice in his head telling him how to win the war.

.

* * *

.

"Silly man… I said I would wait, but I didn't expect you this soon."

Shikaku smiled. "I know, I'm sorry… Tadaima."

Haruka sighed, "Okaeri."

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **This is the end of New Beginnings, but if there are any more AU's you guys would like to see I'd be more than willing to right them.**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Ja' Ne!**


End file.
